What's On Your Mind
by trek-grrrl
Summary: Roy and Mary Ann get together. This ties in with my Greatest American Hero and GI crossover series which begins with Lilacs II under GAH. A R&R would rock. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I got the story title from the song by John Denver of the same name. Word has it that this site frowns upon song lyrics, which IMO is silly, seeing as we're using other people's stuff any way... but any way, go look up the lyrics, if you like a good P/MA story, and see how this fits their situation. New reviews, since the ones I had when I removed the story were lost, would be awesome.)

Chapter One.

Professor Roy Hinkley awoke at early dawn, as he'd told himself he had to do the night before, and picked up the basket of instruments he'd put together the night before.

His calculations told him that today, around sunrise, the tide would be the lowest for the entire year, and he didn't want to miss it. He figured it'd be a good time to test the tidal stresses of the lagoon that they so relied on, and the opportunity to try out a new barometer he'd built.

He had been ecstatic when he'd found a rare deposit of ore that contained mercury. It would be perfect for the little and simple weather instrument that could prove life-saving in predicting approaching typhoons.

Even though he knew his footsteps would disturb nobody, moving across the sand, he still picked up his deck shoes to carry with him.

I could go barefoot, he thought to himself. It'd be just as easy, and it'd save wear-and-tear on these old sneakers. He was concerned because they were his only shoes, and if something happened to them, he would have to contrive some type of sandals.

Hmmm, maybe I could do that any way, his ever-processing mind thought. It'd save everyone's sturdier footwear in case there was an emergency, like having to evacuate one end of the island if the volcano began to kick up.

He was going to file the idea away, as he did with other ideas, but the more he thought on it, the more logical it seemed to him.

I could talk to Mary Ann about it, he continued to ponder as he stealthily walked away from the main portion of the compound. She's good at sewing and making things of the native plants around here.

He looked down at the sturdy, well-woven basket he carried. She made this, even! Wouldn't be hard to do the same for feet, would it?

As if thoughts of Mary Ann conjured her, he looked up, startled to see her out in the gray early light of dawn.

She was engrossed in something, and, curious, he walked closer to her to see what she was doing.

Ah, she's foraging, excellent, Roy thought. He'd taught her, soon after they'd been marooned on the island, all of the edible flora on their side of the island. I must arrange with her to go further, he thought, find new sources of nutrition. He knew a variety in their diet was preferable, to give their bodies the nutrients necessary for good health.

He stood silently watching her as she'd bend down, pick delicately at a plant, and place her prize into her own closely-woven gathering basket. The sight of her mesmerized him. She was so graceful and careful, not harming the plants any more than she had to. He saw her smile as she stood, looking down at the plant, almost as if she were thanking the plant for its gift.

She probably is, a thought passed by. He tried to move his feet, to bid her good morning, but was frozen on the spot. Bend, stretch, pluck, stand, move down the row, bend and pick all over again. She was so lithe and slender, and he knew she was strong, too, having grown up on a farm in Kansas.

She's such an engima, he thought, smiling as he stood there. He was completely out in the open, not sneaking a peek at her. She could look up any time and see him, and then he'd say hello. So he bided his time, watching and waiting for her to turn her notice his way.

She's so sweet and kind, but she's certainly not squeamish, he thought approvingly. Unlike many American women, she had no problem slaughtering and dressing an animal for eating. This was survival, after all, not a time to get a fit of the vapors and be the weak-kneed little woman. Like Ginger, Roy couldn't help thinking, snorting to himself. Ginger was useless. What DID she do here, any way, he wondered.

But he didn't want to think of Ginger; he was enjoying this little gathering and foraging scene with Mary Ann.

Mary Ann, in the meantime, was moving further and further down the path the people living there had beaten down since they landed there four years ago. She was amazed at the variety she was finding today, and couldn't wait to move on after harvesting a small portion from each cluster of plants. She didn't want to over-stress any particular plant, so she'd take only a little. It didn't take long until a lot of little bunches became one big bunch, so she was confident she could get a good basketful before it was time to go prepare breakfast for everyone.

Every little turn in the path was a surprise, a discovery, so in her absent-minded wandering, plant to plant, like a bee, she didn't notice a log that had blown down in the last windstorm, and her foot caught on it.

She squealed as she tumbled over the log, and cried out in pain as her ankle wrenched against the sturdy wood. Her body weight carried her over, tangling her foot even more painfully, and she hit the ground. Hard. Her basket of treasures flew out of her arms and landed in a heap yards away.

"OH!" the Professor heard as Mary Ann had wandered out of sight. He heard a howl of surprise and a crash, and his frozen feet became decidedly unfrozen, and he practically flew to Mary Ann.

"Mary Ann! Are you all right?" he cried, only seconds behind her.

"P-professor, what're you doing out here at this hour of the morning? How'd you know I just fell?"

He indicated his basket of instruments. "I was on my way to the lagoon, to work on some experiments during this very low tide, and heard you cry out! Are you okay?"

She held her lower leg, grimacing in pain. "I... I don't think so, Professor. This might be it, our first broken bone!"

Her sweet brow crinkled in worry, because she knew the dangers of such an injury. Infection. Blood clots. Gangrene. Any manner of tropical problems her mid-USA upbringing might not have educated her about.

"Shhhh," Roy whispered, soothing her back, making her lean against the log. "Let me see it. Come on, Mary Ann, I'll be very careful. I've had field training for such emergencies, as anyone who goes out on expeditions would require."

She relaxed her hold on her lower leg and extended it toward Roy. She felt a shiver as he ran his hand down her shin, his other hand cupping her heel.

He very carefully moved the foot back and forth, and when she didn't scream in pain, he was confident she had broken no bones. The ankle was swelling, however, and swelling rapidly.

He retrieved her hard-won herbs and floral delicacies and put them in his own basket, and motioned for her to reach her arms up.

He hefted her into his arms, bent down enough to hand her the basket to hold, and carried her back out to the clearing.

When he didn't turn toward their huts, but toward the lagoon, she protested.

"Professor, aren't you bringing me to my hut?"

"No, we'll go down here and I'll make you a poultice, using some of these herbs and seaweed, and we'll heat it all up together to make a paste. It'll help soothe the pain and bring the swelling down."

"Oh," was all she could reply. Her heart had skipped ten beats when he'd swung her so easily up into his arms, and after she clutched the basket to her during their little journey, she had to concentrate hard on ANYthing but his strong arms holding her up.

She knew it was at least another five minutes to the lagoon, and felt the need to chatter and make small talk, anything to distract her thoughts on being so close to this very eligible and very handsome man.

"Um, so, low tide today?"

He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, low tide today. I won't bore you with the scientific details."

"No, no, it's not boring at all! Maybe I can find some shellfish for dinner tonight? Is it going to be low enough for that?"

"Indeed it will, and that's a marvelous idea! Some of those spicier herbs you got would complement shellfish well, I'm sure."

She smiled at him, genuinely surprised, but pleased, that he'd noticed her cooking. She had begun to think he only noticed food for its caloric and nutrient value, not its actual sensory stimulation and satisfaction.

"So you find my culinary efforts stimulating to your sensory organs?" she asked, looking at him rather askance and coyly, smirking when she saw she'd succeeded in startling him.

He stared at her for a second, then broke out in laughter, making Mary Ann smile even more. He so rarely laughed out loud like this, that she was relishing the moment.

"Yes, yes, Mary Ann! I think you've been listening to me too long!"

She said quietly, sounding serious, "I listen to everything you say, Professor. I need to. Between you, me and the Skipper, I think we're the only three keeping everyone alive around here."

The change in his demeanour told her that he agreed, but didn't quite want to voice it. But it was true. "Well, there IS Gilligan. He does try, at least, he tries very hard! And never a complaint out of him."

She smiled once more, thinking of the first mate of the Minnow. "Yes, that's very true. He's enthusiastic if nothing else, isn't he?"

"Certainly. So we all have our roles to play here. And here we are, safe and sound! Let me sit you down, and I'll check your ankle again."

Roy knelt down by her feet, and removed her shoes so he could see her ankle more clearly, see where the swelling went. Okay, Roy, you're just examining her, like a doctor to a patient. Don't look up, don't run your hand up her leg, you're a professional, you're a PROFESSOR, she's a student, that's all.

He kept having to recite this to himself, keeping himself in "curious scientist" mode as he probed the swollen area carefully.

"Hmmmm, I'm sure there's no fractures, not even hairline, Mary Ann. You'd be in too much pain if there was."

He walked around the immediate vicinity, picking up washed-up debris, and brought it to her. "Here, start a fire and I'll get the stuff for the poultice together."

He knew she was fine on her own to build a small, hot fire, and left her to it to attend to his tasks. Within the half-hour, they had the paste he'd described earlier and he was smoothing it over her.

"There! Within a couple of hours, that should be fine."

She smiled up at him, the bright rising sun behind him. Her dark brown eyes twinkled, and he felt like he'd lose himself in that regard if he watched much longer.

"Feels better already! It's got a warming sensation to it. Now, Professor, you've tended to me. Why don't you go about your experiments, I'll watch the little fire, and when I can walk, I'll go out for those shellfish."

He smiled again at her, and stood to gather his basket of tools. "All right, I'll just be over there on the promontory, yell if you need anything."

She watched him as he walked away, and shivered, hugging her arms to herself. She wasn't shivering with chills, but with excitement. Oh, how that had worked out! She'd been ACHING to find some excuse to be alone with him, and this morning it literally FELL in her face! Now she had every reason in the world to simply sit and relax, and watch him work, with him unaware of her scrutiny.

Little did she realize that he, too, had enjoyed watching her in the same way that gray morning. He was also counting his blessings that that log had fallen when it did during their last storm.

Mary Ann watched Roy as he gracefully launched himself onto a pile of rocks, climbing effortlessly to the top to set one of his instruments up.

Now for Phase Two, Mary Ann thought. Problem was, she wasn't entirely sure what Phase Two would entail. She only hoped it'd manifest soon, or she'd go crazy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Roy Hinkley's mind was racing as he walked away from Mary Ann, to go to the rise of rocks at the end of the lagoon.

DAMN! he thought, ashamed at the outburst in his own mind. If he wasn't so shy around women, he would've taken the chance to kiss her, while he could. But NOOOOO, he'd convinced himself he was doing it all almost as if he were a doctor, and she a patient.

Well, there'll be other chances, he thought reasonably once more. We are stuck on this island, after all.

"Yeah, but will I take it?" he asked himself out loud.

He spent the next couple of hours up there, fiddling with things, basically wasting time. He looked toward Mary Ann and smiled when he saw her walking in the shallows, bent over and looking for shellfish.

Good, she's up and about again, he thought. That poultice did the trick.

He looked into the sky, getting an idea of the time.

"Mary Ann!" he called to her.

She looked up at him, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun behind him.

"When's breakfast?" he demanded, ending it with a laugh to show her he was joking.

"Oh, YOU!" she laughed, returning to her shellfish hunting.

He smiled, delighted as always to hear her laugh and see the smile sweep across her face. He'd only been partly kidding, and began to climb down the rocks to her. As he approached the waterline, his bare foot caught on a jutting rock and it was his turn to take a dive, literally, into the water.

"YIKES!" he screamed, just in time for Mary Ann to look up in alarm to see him take a header into the water. Fortunately, it was deep enough there, so she knew he'd be okay.

When he spluttered and reached the surface, Mary Ann was already doubled over, holding her gut and laughing her head off. She pointed limply at him when she saw he was glaring at her, and went into another wave of laughter.

She was so busy enjoying the image in her mind of him tumbling over, that she failed to realize he was sneaking up on her, paddling very slowly so he didn't disturb her laughing fit.

"WHOA!" she squealed as a double-handful of water swept across her, from the right. She turned in time to see the Professor stand up completely from the water, grinning down at her.

He stood so close to her that the water dripping off him landed on her shoulder, and neither of them moved.

Mary Ann could've sworn the entire globe had paused then, stopped dead in its eternal orbit about the sun. Time stood still. Neither could move, neither could breathe.

This is it, Roy, he told himself. You missed your chance earlier, DO IT, dammit! She's standing there, not moving, waiting for you to take her chin, turn her head toward you and kiss those lips, that mouth.

He reached one big hand up, to rest on her upper back. His touch released her from the hold he had on her, and Mary Ann instinctively angled herself toward him, moving her mouth closer to him, centimeter by centimeter.

Roy moved his hand to the base of her neck, and her soft hair brushed teasingly across him. He was going to do it, this was it...

"PROFESSOR! MARY ANN! There you are! The Skipper sent me to find you! What're you doing in the water? Isn't it cold? Why're you all WET, Professor?"

Gilligan's string of questions broke the spell, and the two moved quickly apart, both walking back to the sandy shore and Gilligan.

Mary Ann didn't just walk, she stomped. She went to the little bench she'd used, threw dirt on the fire, gathered up what she could of her herbs, flowers and shellfish, and marched past Gilligan.

The glare she gave him would've sliced any normal person to ribbons, but Gilligan wasn't a normal person. He was utterly clueless as to what he'd interrupted.

He was puzzled, though, when he received a similar look from the Professor as he, too, stalked by, almost in Mary Ann's footsteps.

Hmmmm, something's not right, a thought finally broke through in his head. What were they...?

Then the light shone through, and Gilligan got it.

They had been so close, his hand on her upper back, she was turning toward him... They were about to KISS, Gilligan thought happily. WOW, wait'll I tell the Skipper!

He turned to run back to the compound, and slowly came to a stop. Should he tell the Skipper? Should he tell ANYone? They were all convinced he could not keep a secret. He knew he could. He liked both the Professor and Mary Ann, and thought they'd be good for one another. They were always so busy, working so the seven of them could survive. They needed each other.

Nope, he wasn't going to say a word. Some day, when it finally came out, he'd tell them then, that he'd known all along and hadn't whispered a thing.

One thing he COULD do, however, was contrive a way so the two could be alone. Again. He was pondering several scenarios as he slowly walked back to the huts, where he was sure Mary Ann would already be preparing their breakfasts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. 

Mary Ann Summers and Roy Hinkley spent the rest of the morning, and into the afternoon, occupied in their usual tasks of maintaining a liveable atmosphere on their little island.

"Ginger, are you going to go to the lagoon with me this afternoon to help with the laundry?" Mary Ann asked her hutmate, although she KNEW the answer: any excuse Ginger could think of.

"Oh, well, I promised Mrs. Howell I would help her with something."

"Hmmmm mmmmm," was Mary Ann's reply as she picked up the basket hamper of their few dirty clothes. She knew it'd be something; she didn't even bother asking what she had planned with the older woman.

As Mary Ann stepped out of her hut, Gilligan rounded the corner and ran into her, and the basket and clothes went flying.

"OH, I'm sorry, Mary Ann, here, let me help you!"

He quickly gathered the clothes, not wanting to touch ladies' unmentionables for TOO long. He made a point of looking anywhere but at the clothes in his hands. They were soon all rounded up, and Mary Ann smiled at Gilligan, ready to continue down to the lagoon.

"Hey, Mary Ann, you seen the Professor this afternoon?" he asked, tagging along behind her at a trot.

She thought for a moment. "Hmmmm, no, Gilligan. Why? Did the Skipper need him?"

"No, no, I'd asked him to do something, that's all."

"What's that?"

"Well, he was going to teach me some swimming techniques."

"You? Swimming?"

Mary Ann was surprised, because if NOTHING else, Gilligan swam very very well.

"Um, well, YEAH, why not? The Professor knows everything!" he stammered.

She stared suspiciously at Gilligan. Maybe he was right, but she figured it was more like Gilligan was going to teach the Professor swimming technique! Perhaps that was it. The Professor might've asked GILLIGAN to teach HIM something. Amazing. And here Gilligan was, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"I don't know, Gilligan, he could be anywhere, you know him."

"Well, if you see him, tell him I'll be over at the waterfall. I'm in the mood for fresh-water swimming this afternoon, and it's so cool and shady there."

She smiled sweetly at Gilligan as he turned to head back to the waterfall swimming area. "I'll do that, Gilligan."

"Thanks, Mary Ann!" he shouted as he ran off, full of energy as always.

She shook her head and chuckled, continuing down the path to the beach area.

Fifteen minutes into her laundry work, and she could understand why Gilligan had opted to go swimming at the 'falls. It was a real scorcher this afternoon, and even though the sun was moving behind the trees, the lagoon's beach area was ferociously hot.

Mary Ann looked around and, seeing no one, tied her little blouse up over her waist, exposing her flat stomach to the cooler air off the water. It helped somewhat, but the more she thought of it, the more she wanted to go swimming at the falls too.

It wasn't unusual, after all, for all seven of them to retire there on hot evenings as this was proving to be going toward. They'd pack up cold food into the baskets and carry them there, a little entourage, and picnic as the sun set. It was actually rather enjoyable, a little change of scenery from their usual dinner table.

And this afternoon, she'd hardly be alone with the Professor, right? Gilligan would be there, after all. Nothing untoward or unusual, no fuel for island gossip.

That's what I'll do, she thought with conviction. I'll finish this up, go tell everyone we're having one of our evening picnics at the falls, and march everyone up there. She knew she could do that, because via some unspoken agreement during their years there, Mary Ann had become in charge of all things related to food and cooking. If she says they picnic, then they picnic.

She finished the laundry as quickly as possible to hang it in the sun, turned around and almost ran into Roy.

"Professor! You scared me!" she laughed.

He stopped her by grasping her shoulders, smiling down at her reaction. "Sorry, Mary Ann. I was looking for Gilligan."

"Oh, for the swimming lessons?"

"He...he told you about that?"

"Yes, and I don't believe it for a second."

"What... what don't you believe?"

"That YOU are teaching HIM swimming techniques! Professor, you and I both know that is the one thing Gilligan does better than anyone else on the island, including the Skipper. He's like a fish, you know that!"

Neither of them realized it, at first, that the Professor was still holding Mary Ann by the shoulders. He suddenly noticed it, and released her.

"Yes, um, well... you're right, I wanted him to show me some things. This morning, when I tumbled in the water, I was almost nervous at first. I don't get as much swimming in as I should, for all we live on a tropical island! Besides, it's incredibly good exercise."

He glanced down, unable to stop himself, when she rubbed her sweaty tanned tummy.

"I know, and you picked a great day for it! It's HOT! I was going to join you two, if that's okay. I worked up quite a sweat with that laundry."

She hadn't missed his glance, and she saw a red flush go over his cheeks as he turned his eyes back to her.

"That would be fine, yes, if you don't mind Gilligan and me hogging the deep end, by the falls!"

"Let's go back to the compound and get our swimming suits on. Gilligan should already be there."

When Mary Ann emerged from her hut in her two-piece bathing suit, the Professor was already there in his swimming trunks. He wore his white shirt, unbuttoned, over the trunks and was barefoot.

"You're not going barefoot through the brush, are you?" Mary Ann asked with concern.

"My feet have gotten pretty tough this season, and it's a regular path. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I hope so, because I won't be able to carry you if you get a thorn or something!"

He laughed as they turned down the trail to the fresh-water swimming area. "No, I'll be fine, don't worry."

It was about a fifteen minute hike, and by the time they got there, they were both sweating profusely, even though they'd been in the shade the whole time. They didn't hear any splashing other than the falls, knowing Gilligan would not be swimming alone. He knew that cardinal rule well; they were confident he'd be waiting on a rock for the Professor to show up for the lesson.

As the Professor held a fern branch away, for Mary Ann to pass through, he was startled to discover there was no Gilligan there.

"Where is he?" he asked, looking around.

He saw a note, held in place on a tree by a broken stub of a branch.

"Prof, Skipper needed me for the afternoon. We'll swim tomorrow. G."

"Hmmmm, would you look at that? Guess I've got a reprieve. Now I know how my students feel when I find myself unable to attend a class!"

Mary Ann kicked off her little Keds sneakers, threw her towel down and went to the rock that edged the deep end.

"We're here, let's have fun! I don't need to start dinner for a couple more hours. Shellfish don't take long to steam, after all!"

He smiled and followed her to the big rock. He dallied a bit, waiting for her to turn her back, before he removed his shirt. He couldn't believe how shy he could be, but now? Alone with this lovely girl?

No, you're being silly, Roy, he told himself. Not like she hasn't seen you in your trunks before, right?

Mary Ann turned to say something to Roy, just in time to see him slip his shirt off. She had to fight to take in a gasp, he looked so darned good to her.

Without missing a beat, she asked, "So, you wanna just jump in? Dive? Scare the critters away?"

"Let's cannonball, that should do it!"

She laughed and took his hand in hers, and before she could marvel at the sensations that touch evoked, they were careening over the edge. Their screams echoed through the jungle canopy, and they came up laughing and sputtering.

Mary Ann slapped the water. "Okay, varmints, away with you!"

Roy joined her, and their noise and fuss did the job and any creatures that had been languishing in the cool water were driven away for the day.

Now that critter-eviction duty was over with, Mary Ann swam away from Roy, toward the shallow end. The water was very chilly, but after that hot sweaty beach it felt marvelous.

The two of them swam like that for a while, back and forth, not really drawing closer to one another. They'd each sneak a glimpse of the other, sometimes making eye contact, usually not. As the hour wore on, Roy and Mary Ann noticed that their circling was getting closer, and closer.

Roy dove under water, swam like an arrow to Mary Ann, and came up behind her. This was it, they knew Gilligan wasn't going to burst in this time! Watching her swim around so gracefully, so effortlessly, had worked its magic on him.

She heard him surface, and before she could turn to face him, she felt his hands on her shoulders. He kept them there, not moving, not going up and down her arm, simply resting there.

"Mary Ann," he whispered, leaning in close to her ear.

His warm breath on her cool neck, on her ear, made Mary Ann shiver in anticipation. Is he...? she wondered. Is this it? Her muscles quivered as she became conscious of the heat emanating from him, from his chest and his stomach. He'd moved close enough to ALMOST touch her back, but not quite.

"Professor," she sighed back at him, leaning her head back to rest on his bared shoulder.

A vibration and a numbness went through her when he kissed her little earlobe, breathing out to tickle her ear canal.

"I think it won't break any rules of propriety if you call me 'Roy,' Mary Ann. In fact, I wish you would."

"Roy," she agreed, saying it aloud. It felt odd to her mouth, but she'd get used to it. Right now, all she wanted to do was drown in the feel of him. His hands on her shoulders, his bare shoulder holding her head up. The feel of his mouth so very very close to her neck, his lips touching her earlobe. His sighing exhalation as he whispered her name again. She drew in a deep breath through her nose, reveling in his scent. He smelled of greenery and water, and a tang of sweat and musk. The odors combined with their shady glade made Mary Ann drunk with sensory overload.

"Mary Ann," he said, ending the sigh with the most delicate of nibbles on her earlobe.

The moan that escaped Mary Ann's mouth assured Roy that he was doing just fine, thank you. He didn't know what had come over him: for once, he wasn't analyzing things to death. It was obvious, even to him, that Mary Ann wanted this, oh, how she wanted it! he was ecstatic to discover.

And he loved to say her name, it rolled so sweetly off his lips.

Roy stopped thinking about anything, and let his very capable instinct kick in. He kissed down her neck, from earlobe to nape, while one hand moved forward to grasp her under the chin, over the throat.

He nibbled, kissed and lapped at her, savoring the taste of her, planting the sensation in his mind. She smelled so sweet, so fresh and clean and green. This was a lovely spot, this little glade, a barrier from the fierce tropical sun.

Mary Ann was gone. Her knees began to grow weak, and she relaxed, leaning completely against Roy. Oh, my, was all she could think when she felt him pressed against her. The dizziness, the swooning made her moan once more.

"Roy," she gasped, and he put his hands over her arms to steady her.

"Yes, Mary Ann?" he sighed against the other ear.

"You... you... I... " she couldn't get anything out.

He gently turned her so she was facing him. The two gazed into one another's eyes, dilated with desire. Her eyes were almost black, and his eyes were black with a narrow blue ring.

Before she could say a word, Roy put his big hands behind Mary Ann's ears, pulling her soft pouty mouth to his, and softly, and oh so carefully, touched her mouth with his.

Mary Ann closed her eyes when he placed his hands on her, leaned in and she was lost once more. She could hardly move, let alone breathe, and when that beautiful mouth touched hers, when she felt it open partly and gently probe her own with the tip of a tongue, she was convinced she'd died and gone straight up.

She didn't want it to end, but finally a part of her asserted some control over her voluntary muscles. Without a thought, she flung her arms around Roy's neck, dragging his head closer to her, and kissed him hungrily, as though she would die if she did not.

She opened her mouth to match his, and their tongues began their erotic dancing, twining and tasting. It was as if a dam had been opened up, and the two couldn't cling to one another close enough. The passion that arose from the two, through the two, surprised them.

Finally, needing to pause for breath, their lips reluctantly separated.

"Oh my God, Mary Ann, you can't know how long I've dreamed of this, and to have it today, in this lovely glade, all alone, I..."

"Shhhh, Roy. I've been dreaming of this moment too, for well over a year, and today it happened, it actually happened!"

Joy rose like a glowing bubble in the two of them, and they simply hugged, languishing in the feel of being in one another's arms.

An eternity passed, and Roy pulled back enough to gaze down into Mary Ann's glowing eyes.

"I love you," he said. Simple and to the point he wanted to be. They'd been apart long enough.

The smile that lit her face told him all he needed to know.

"I love you too, Roy!"

And the kiss that followed that declaration seemed to drag on and on, into its own little eternity, until they again had to come up for air.

They realized they'd been standing in the cool water all this time, and holding hands, began to walk back to their rock. That was their special rock now, they'd decided. It's where it all began.

They sat down, toweling off, eyeing one another up and down.

"You're so beautiful," Mary Ann said. "It was all I could do to keep my hands off you when you took your shirt off."

The laugh from Roy made Mary Ann smile. Twice in one day she'd managed to elicit a real laugh out of him!

"I'M beautiful? My God, Mary Ann, you can't know how gorgeous you are to me! And today, when you had that cute tummy showing, well..."

The dam was still bursting, and the two felt a freedom they'd not had before and couldn't stop telling one another how they drove each other crazy, living so close, working together and not being able to DO anything about it! Now they could.

Roy, now in his white unbuttoned shirt, leaned over to take Mary Ann's head in his hand. He whispered to her, "You know something else I've dreamt of?"

"Hmmmm mmmm, I'm sure I don't have to ask."

He nibbled down her neck again, although this time to the front, to the hollow over her chest. His tongue tickled her, his teeth teased her hot skin.

"Roy, um... I think it'd be wise to wait on THAT for a time," she said, before he went too far down her.

He stopped, his head sagging down. Oh no, Mary Ann thought.

But he was smiling when he looked up at her. "Of course, Mary Ann, I know. We don't want to say those special words and jump into bed the same day, after all. Now that WOULD be against my rules of propriety."

She was grateful they had that understanding between themselves.

She hugged him to her. "Oh, my sweet darling Roy, I should have known you'd understand."

They couldn't resist, and both said "I love you" at the same time as they sat there, arms around one another, drowning in the joy and passion of this new day in the rest of their lives.

(Chapter Four, and probably the conclusion, coming this weekend, be sure to mark it so you get alerts! Reviews are always appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Mary Ann, as engrossed as she and Roy were with one another, told him it was time to end their little sojourn in the glade, and return to the main compound.

"I've got to get to steaming the shellfish, Roy, let's head back."

He sneaked another kiss from her, and stood, giving her his hand to help her up.

He couldn't help sighing, however. "All right, Mary Ann. I hate going back, but I guess you're right."

They began the short hike to the compound, holding hands. Mary Ann kept them at a slow pace, since Roy was barefoot.

She pulled to a stop when he barked his toe against a rock.

"I told you that you should've worn your shoes!" she laughed when she confirmed he had not injured himself.

"I'm so giddy right now, Mary Ann, that I don't think the volcano erupting would phase me! Endorphins and all, I hardly felt it."

"Hmmm mmmm," she confirmed as they resumed their walk in the dwindling daylight.

As they were about to erupt off the path into the compound, Roy stopped Mary Ann.

"So? What do we do, spill the beans? Pretend like nothing's happened?"

They crouched down, concealed by the brush, and watched their fellow castaways. Mrs. Howell was sitting in the fading sunlight, working on needlepoint. Ginger was fussing with her hand mirror, catching the same sunlight as she admired herself. The Skipper and Gilligan were working on mending some nets. Mr. Howell was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmmm, we could tell them," Mary Ann suggested. "I don't really want to, though. Not yet."

"I don't either, really. You KNOW what they're all going to do, it'll be the biggest thing to happen here in months!"

He put his arm around her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. "I want you all to myself first, while we explore one another in light of our new-found understanding."

She turned to face him, their lips almost touching. He saw her look him up and down, the love glowing in her eyes. "I want you all to myself, too, Roy. And..."

She paused a moment, and he raised his eyebrows, silently encouraging her to continue.

"Oh, God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope I won't have to wait too long," she said softly, running her thumb over his lower lip, cherishing the memories of that mouth touching her own.

He smiled sweetly at her, kissing her thumb before he spoke. "Hmmm, we'll see, my love. We've got all the time in the world after all. You know we don't want to rush into something we'll regret later!"

Mary Ann sighed. "Yes, I know. Doesn't mean the WANT isn't there, though!"

Roy's heart gave a startling thump, to think this lovely and intelligent young woman wanted him in such a manner. He'd had his share of students having crushes on him, of course, but this was entirely different, and he wanted to bask in her glow. He never thought of himself as being the object of desire, but this was special to him. As much as he wanted to make love to her, he knew deep inside that the journey to that lovely goal was going to be half the fun.

"You don't know what it means to me, Mary Ann, to know you want me like that. Quite a boost for my male ego!" he said, looking slyly at her.

She grinned at his coy expression, and threw her arms around him, nuzzling her mouth to his neck. A quick nibble and kiss, and she pulled back once more.

"One more good kiss before we return from our swimming at the 'falls?"

"Oh yes, my love, and one more time, I want to tell you how very much I love you!"

Before she could answer in kind, he drew her powerfully to him. They'd been squatting behind a bush, and he drew her across his raised leg, holding her to him. They lost themselves in one another, but remained cognizant enough to do their kissing and nuzzling quietly.

Mary Ann pulled away finally, laughing softly so the others couldn't hear. "All right, that will sustain me till we can find some alone time again! I don't think I'm going to sleep very well tonight, though, for thinking of you!"

"You'll fill my dreams," he said as they stood. They checked each other over, to be sure there was no evidence of their fondling sessions, and separated, to walk out into the compound.

Gilligan looked up, and suppressed the grin that was begging to come forth. "Oh, hey, Professor, hey, Mary Ann!"

He stood up and went to them.

"Sorry I didn't have a chance to meet you there, Professor, but the Skipper and I have been working on these nets all afternoon!"

The two lovers separated, acting as if nothing unusual had happened, nothing but enjoying a cool swim on the scorching day. Mary Ann went to her hut, and Roy went to join Gilligan and Jonas.

"No problem, Gilligan, I understand! Mary Ann and I had a good swim, after we scared the creatures in the pool away."

"Do you want to do it tomorrow, then?"

Roy paused, rubbing his chin. "No, actually, Gilligan, I had to talk to Mary Ann about a couple of ideas I had for her and me to do."

The Professor didn't miss the little sparkle that lit Gilligan's brown eyes. Fortunately, the younger man was turned away from the others in the compound.

What? Roy thought; does he know?

Gilligan turned back to the nets, for all the world acting non-chalant. "And what would that be, Professor?"

Roy indicated his bare feet. "I got thinking this morning, that to spare our sturdier shoes we had when we were marooned, she and I could work on making some type of footwear, like we've seen the natives from the nearby islands wear. She's so good at weaving these native grasses, that between her and me, we could probably make some for everyone!"

Oh! Gilligan thought, he really DOES have ideas! And here I thought he was trying to find excuses to be alone with Mary Ann.

"That sounds like a great idea, Professor! Did you need help with anything?" Gilligan offered, knowing it would be expected of him. The Professor had been right about Gilligan: he was always willing and never complained. Granted, he often bumbled and bungled the projects they'd work on together, but his heart was in the right place.

"Well, Gilligan, you're so helpful with those fishing nets, I'm sure we could find something on the sandals you could add your touch to! But she and I need to do the preliminary work first, like finding the right grasses, that won't irritate the bottoms of our feet, then work out designs. So we'll let you know when you can jump in. Maybe you can show the others, and we can personalize our own footwear!"

The Skipper, who'd been listening to their conversation as he worked, smiled at Roy's tactfulness. He knew the Professor understood Gilligan, and that his first mate truly wanted to be helpful to everyone on their island. He was glad he would include Gilligan in the project. It'd boost morale, too, when the others realized they could have their footwear made the way they wanted them. Gave them all something to look forward to in their daily existence.

"That'll be great, Professor!" Jonas said, looking up from his work. "Do you and Mary Ann have any idea where to find this grass?"

"That ties in with my other idea. I was thinking I should show her more plants on the island that we can use for edibles, to add to our diets. You know how important it is to keep a variety of nutrients coming in, to keep us healthy and strong. I thought maybe we could take an overnight hike to the other end of the island, to go foraging and map out where we can find more sources of both plants and maybe fresh water."

The Skipper stood up, stretching his aching muscles from having been bent over so long. He scanned the area, as if he could discern the entire length and breadth of the island through the surrounding trees.

"Goodness knows we've been here long enough, and we've not explored the whole island as thoroughly as we should! Do you think you'll be okay?"

Roy glanced in Mary Ann's direction, where she was emerging from her hut, having changed from her swimming suit.

"Sure, we'll be fine. Mary Ann's hardly new to working through woods and brush! It'll be an educational field trip for her, and me too if she can show me ideas on designing the sandals."

She went to them, sitting on the bench the Skipper had vacated. "Sandals? What're y'all talking about?"

Roy, Gilligan and the Skipper outlined the Professor's two ideas, of making footwear and learning more edibles.

Mary Ann hoped the joy she was feeling wasn't leaking through, and cleared her throat. "Um, well, sure, Professor, that sounds great! What should I pack along? When do we go, tomorrow morning?"

"How about the day after tomorrow? That way, I can map out the general route we'll take, in case of trouble, and the men have to come find us. But I'm confident we'll be fine. We'll be so busy gathering various plantstuffs that we won't have time to get into trouble!"

The two talking were maintaining a discrete and almost detached countenance, but neither could help being startled when Gilligan gave a small cough. He looked significantly at them both.

Huh? they thought. Were they being so obvious that GILLIGAN got it?

Gilligan didn't say a word. He simply shook his head, smiled, and walked off.

The three of them watched him leave, and Ginger finally spoke up.

"So, this footwear you have in mind. Can I get mine with heels?"

Everyone started laughing, and Mr. Howell came out of the hut he shared with his wife.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

They told him the idea of footwear, and all of them, but Mary Ann and Roy, started spouting off their ideas, of what they wanted on their own unique sandals. The two lovers looked at each other and grinned, having found a perfect outlet for getting the other castaways gabbing with one another and not noticing the two of them.

"So, Mary Ann. Did you need help with dinner? I can cut up those spices while you get the steaming baskets ready!"

She smiled as they went to her coffer of shellfish and the spices in their little basket. "Sure, Professor, that'll be great!"

They spent the evening together, first preparing dinner that everyone exclaimed over, then plotting out their learning expedition. Nobody thought it unusual that the two were so engrossed with one another; they had their big hike across the island to plan, after all. Even Ginger, as sensitive as she was to all things romantic, didn't find anything unusual in their behavior.

Mary Ann and Roy were too busy the next day, in their final preparations, to have any time to themselves. That was okay; they were going to have the next two days alone! Mary Ann's mind wandered as she went about her work.

She was both nervous and excited. Nervous about spending the evening with Roy, even though she was confident it wouldn't entail anything more than kissing and cuddling. Excited about their two projects, which she felt were grand ideas. Their little trip WOULD serve two purposes; having the intimate alone time was simply added gravy.

She had a lot to do. Not only did she have to pack the supplies they'd need, including water (until they found a water source) but she had to get the food ready for the others to eat. Mrs. Howell was an indifferent cook, at best, being used to having servants do all the work for her. Ginger, if left to her own devices, would probably simply not eat. The Skipper and Gilligan could do all right in a pinch, from their bachelor days, and Mr. Howell would be as useless as his wife.

The evening before their little expedition, Mary Ann gathered everyone together and pointed out what she'd stored in various baskets for them to eat.

"Unless you feel like starting a fire and cooking, everything in here can be eaten as-is. You might get sick of bananas and coconuts, but you'll live. Maybe some of you can experiment and actually COOK something?" she asked hopefully, knowing their reactions. They laughed.

"You're the cook of our little contingent, Mary Ann," Mr. Howell pointed out. "But I am certain we will survive while you and the Professor are gone for two days."

Everyone nodded agreement, assuring her they'd be all right.

"All right, then," she smiled at them, standing up. "I'm going to turn in, then, since the Professor and I want to get an early start. Our gear's all packed, and he's shown the Skipper the general route we'll be following. Good night, everyone!"

"Yes, I am going to turn in, too, everyone," Roy told them. "Early light and all. Good night."

They all bade them good night, and the two glanced at one another and smiled, not daring to do more than that with all eyes on them.

"I'll see you in the morning," Roy said, hiding the accompanying wink from the others.

"I'll be ready," she assured him with that sweet smile he'd take to his dreams. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Roy and Mary Ann were rather surprised that the others weren't out there to see them off. They ate a light breakfast of coconut milk, bananas and a strawberry-like sweet they'd been fortunate to find soon after landing on the island. After washing it all down with healthy gulps of fresh water, they were ready to head out.

Roy was impressed at how conservatively Mary Ann had packed everything, not including his own equipment. They were traveling light, knowing they'd have burdens of new edibles and bundles of grass to tote back. He already had in mind where he wanted to look: a ridge of land he'd spied from the promontory, that promised to have not only a good variety of plant-life and grass, but probably a cave to shelter in that night, in case of rain.

His barometer, which he'd checked before meeting Mary Ann in the compound, had taken a rather noticeable dive over night. He scanned the horizon, from the direction he knew systems usually blew in, and saw the tell-tale signs of coming clouds. They'd have most of the day before they'd have to find somewhere to sleep for the night, a thought Roy was trying to keep at bay for now. They had things to accomplish, without being distracted about the coming evening together.

He'd bide his time for that little pleasure, and focus on their long hike ahead.

Both wearing their light backpacks comfortably, Roy looked around once more.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Ready," she said with conviction, nodding her head sharply. "Lead on, McDuff."

She was rewarded by a chuckle, and she stood back, waiting for him to take the lead.

They hiked quietly for the first couple of hours, enjoying the coolness of the day before the scorching noon-day sun was overhead. When they started to get to uncharted territory, Roy pointed to a big log for them to take their first break on.

"Okay, we've been up to about this point before in our explorations. It'll all be pretty new from here on in. Watch your step."

Mary Ann rolled her eyes heavenward. "Yes, Roy, I know that. I've lived here long enough to know what to look for!"

He smiled at her as he sipped from his water. "I know, I know. You'll have to bear with me, when I go into lecturing mode like I do."

"Yes, I know that too."

They sat still, shoulder to shoulder, sipping water.

She turned to face him. "So."

"So?"

"So, now what? Do we start here?" She looked around, not seeing any unfamiliar foliage.

"We're aiming for a ridge I saw from the lagoon's promontory a couple mornings ago, before I took my unplanned dip in the water."

"Oh, okay, sounds good." She sniffed the air, frowning as she looked around. "Smells like rain."

Roy laughed, shaking his head. Leave it to Mary Ann to be so sensitive to their environment, to a rainstorm that was still hours away!

"Yes, I'd say we have until about six o'clock tonight before the rains hit. My barometer was dropping since last night. You pegged it, Mary Ann."

"Growing up in tornado country, you get used to sensing the weather."

"Yes, that's true. Would you believe I've never seen a tornado? Have you?"

"Have I? Wow, let me tell you!"

Mary Ann told him her storm stories while they took their break, and he listened, fascinated as the tales went on. She told him all about the coming signs, what the storms were like, with the hail and lightning, what one had to do to remain safe, and how to deal with the aftermath. It was refreshing to be the lecturer, she thought, with him such an attentive listener.

"In this, Mary Ann, I am your student! I never realized that simple folk knew so much about the weather!"

Ut oh, he realized, after he thought about what he'd said. The spark of anger in her eyes confirmed that he'd misspoken.

"Simple folk?" she exclaimed, standing abruptly and moving away from him.

"I...I..." he stuttered, not sure how he'd recover from his faux pas.

"Is that what I am to you, oh high and mighty university PROFESSOR?" she demanded.

"No, I meant... Mary Ann, I'm..."

"For your information, PROFESSOR, I happened to do very well in school, thank you! I didn't go to college, that's true, but I'm hardly SIMPLE!"

Roy was so flustered, he couldn't find a reply before she continued.

"I took literature in high school, and English, and SCIENCE, Mr. Egghead! Do you want to know what sciences I took, in my simple school?"

Ah, now science he understood and could talk about. "Sure, what did you take?"

"I took Biology, Chemistry and I was going to take Physics, too, but my favorite teacher, who taught it, moved away. I also took ADVANCED Biology, Mr. Professor. AND I took Aerospace Science!"

"Aerospace Science? At a Kansas school?" he asked, amazed.

She calmed down a bit, warming to the subject as well. "Yes, one of the teachers was a pilot in Korea, so offered to teach anyone who'd sign up. He was amazed that so many wanted to take it! Kansas has air bases, you know, and some of the boys wanted to join the Air Force. I was one of the only girls in the class. And in that class, we also studied meteorology, especially tornadoes and other storms."

"Mary Ann, I never knew... I'm sorry for my attitude, I guess we professor types do get caught up in university-level learning, don't we?"

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?" he asked, glad that she'd calmed down completely by this point.

"I took Geology as well."

"I never imagined a Kansas high school would offer so much!"

"That's the problem others in the country get: they think outside of their urban areas, we're all a bunch of corn-pone chewers who don't know anything. Now MATH, there was my subject!"

"You excelled in mathematics?"

"Yep, highest grade ever for a girl."

Roy was more and more impressed. He'd never thought Mary Ann was STUPID, not by a long stretch; he'd never be interested in a girl who wasn't intelligent. But he'd never considered she may've done so well in math and science.

He looked her up and down, bumping her shoulder after she'd sat back down next to him. "I'm impressed. Why didn't you ever say any of this before?"

"Nobody asked."

"Good point. Maybe we'll have to start our own little study program, using the books I've got."

"I'd like that, actually, whenever I have the chance. You know us, busy, busy, busy, trying to eke out a living here."

Roy patted her knee, preparing to stand up. "Speaking of eking out a living, let's get started."

She held him back. "Wait a minute, I need something first."

He smiled at her, knowing what she'd say. "And what's that?"

"A long, sloppy kiss," she said, grinning at him.

He obliged her, enjoying the feel of her wrapped in his arms for a few moments.

"Okay, that'll keep me till our next break, let's get to it."

Within the next couple of hours, after the land began to turn up, Roy started pointing things out to Mary Ann. They collected samples of various plants, and he noted on the map he was maintaining where they were finding things.

At one point, he let out an exclamation of surprise. Mary Ann turned to him, wondering what he'd found.

"What is it, Roy?" she asked, smiling at the expression on his face.

He grinned as he looked up from some bushes. "Coffee!"

"COFFEE?" she squealed, running to him. She threw her pack down next to his, as they looked at the little berries.

"Coffee, yes, isn't it GRAND? I love coffee!"

"This alone made the whole trip worth it! Wait'll we bring some back, everyone will be so surprised!"

"Sugar cane, coconut milk and coffee in the morning! That'll be a wonderful way to start the day."

"Make sure you note it on your map," she emphasized, pointing to the rough paper he was using.

After he did as she commanded, the two picked a small basket's worth of the beans, sealing it closed so none of the precious burden would fall out.

With renewed spirit and determination, they continued on to the main portion of the ridge. Roy climbed onto an outcropping and scanned the horizon, in the direction from which they came.

"There's the lagoon," he said, pointing to the distance. "This is about where I saw when I was looking from the other side, so we're here. Let's look around for a cave before we get started for real, so we have somewhere to go when those clouds get here."

He pointed to the bank of clouds, obviously brewing into storms, to the northeast.

It didn't take them long to find a perfect cave: dry, high-ceilinged and easily accessed.

"This is PERFECT, Mary Ann, look at it! It must be an old lava tube, to have such smoothe walls and ceiling. From the look of it, even once the rain starts, it'll stay high and dry in here. And there's sufficient venting for a little fire. Wonderful! How about we make this our basecamp for the remainder of the two days, and get to work outside until we need to take shelter. Those clouds look like they're going to pack a whallop or two."

Before doing anything else, he marked their precious find on the map. This would be an ideal place for all seven to shelter if the volcano, on the other end of the island, began to stir. This was the older end of the island, not seeing geological activity in many centuries; it'd be the best and safest place to hide if the lava bombs began dropping.

"You know, if we could find a fresh-water source nearby, I wonder if it'd be prudent to simply relocate everyone here!"

"Wow, you think?" Mary Ann asked, stunned at considering leaving the homes they'd known for four years.

"Just a thought, especially if the volcano begins to act up. But no, we need the lagoon for food. Protein."

"It's worth thinking about, though, when we get back. It's nice to know we have somewhere to go if necessary."

She indicated his backpack and attached bedroll. "Why don't you leave that here and I'll set up house for the night, and you can go see if there's any water nearby."

"Sure, sounds good, love," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll get some wood, too, for our campfire tonight. As hot as it is today, I'll bet it gets mighty chilly in here at night. With that rain coming, it might bring a cold front through."

"Ha, cold front. So it'll be in the 80's as opposed to the 90's tomorrow."

"Pretty much, yes."

He took their water bottles and left her to the domestic tasks. He turned in the direction he felt would most likely have a stream of fresh water.

When Roy returned within the hour, he was stunned at what Mary Ann had managed to do with what little gear they had. He was also surprised, and very pleased, to see their adjoining bedrolls.

"Hmmm, you did a good job with what little we had! We're only going to be here one night, Mary Ann."

"I know, but I figured we may as well make ourselves to home, don't you think?"

"Certainly, no need to be uncivilized, after all."

He jiggled the now-full water bottles at her. "I've got water. It was close by, too, which is good. Already noted it on the map."

He looked at the basket of coffee beans. "Too bad we can't have coffee, too, but oh well. Maybe I can chew on a bean or three!"

He put their precious water away, and motioned to the cave entrance. "All right, then, let's grab some of those empty baskets we packed along and get to work, missy!"

"Yes, SIR!" she barked, saluting him.

When they got down to their work, it was just past two o'clock, by the Professor's estimate. They circumnavigated the area around the cave, always staying within viewing distance of one another in case of a fall or other accident.

Mary Ann, when she'd find an unfamiliar plant, would bring a sample to Roy, and he'd either approve it as a food source, or discard it as inedible. He delighted in what a quick study Mary Ann was, having only to tell her once what was or was not good to eat.

"Ah, this is tasty, Mary Ann, try it!" he said, handing her a tuber she'd dug up and brought to him. He'd washed some water over it and took a little nibble first, before handing it to her.

"Hmmmm, it's got a nutty taste to it!" she exclaimed, her eyes going wide at the flavor.

"It's got a lot of basic amino acids, too," he pointed out, pinching a piece off to chew. "Kind of tough, though, but good."

"I'll dig some more up and clear them with you, to make sure they're the right thing. We can roast some in our fire tonight!"

"Yes, that, and what we've already gathered, should make a fine meal!"

It was a pleasure working with Mary Ann like this, Roy thought. Just the two of them, working on domestic tasks and learning something vital along the way. He began to wish he'd made this little expedition for the week, not just two days, but if they did not return when expected, the Skipper would organize a search party to find them.

As the hours wore on, the bank of clouds coming closer and closer, Roy also began to ponder something else. He stopped in his foraging and watched Mary Ann, the thoughts of her racing furiously through his mind. He could not imagine her not being by his side, especially in light of what an incredibly rewarding and fun day he'd had with her.

He wanted her to be by his side, forever, and he thought tonight might be a good time to tell her so. Who knew when they'd be rescued, after all? Months? Years? Ever? They all fervently hoped it would happen, but by this point in their lives, they began to think it would never come to pass. He would talk to her, tell her how he truly felt deep inside, and see if she was amenable to being husband and wife.

That thought, of her being his bride, cheered him as he resumed his foraging and exploring. A distant rumble of thunder brought the attention of both, and they looked toward the darkening sky.

"That's our signal!" Roy shouted to Mary Ann, as another rumble, obviously closer, broke like an invisible wave over them.

He waved her on, motioning for her to get into the cave. She didn't heed him, however, and stood waiting for him. He saw a startled look cross her face, and a millisecond later, a bolt of lightning struck within yards of his love.

"YIKES!" she screeched, and turned to run for the cave entrance. The adrenalin rush spurred Roy on, and he ran in behind her, almost on her heels.

The associated crash of thunder was ringing in their ears as they put themselves as far from the entrance to the cave that they could, both laughing so hard they could barely stand or breathe.

"My GOD, Mary Ann, that scared the bejeebies out of me!" Roy exclaimed, wrapping his arms protectingly around her.

She was laughing so hard she couldn't speak. Finally, she managed to blurt, "Oh, I've had them strike closer, a LOT closer! That was nothing, but it sure woke me up!"

"That LOOK on your face!" he said. "I wish I could have captured that on film!"

They moved back to their bedrolls and sat down for a few moments, before getting started on dinner.

"I felt the tingle and the hair on my arms stand up, and braced myself. I knew it was coming, but what could I do? You can't outrun lightning after all!"

"The way you and I moved, we sure came close to it!" he said, laughing as he lay back, pulling her down with him.

The sudden intimacy of the moment, the adrenalin surging through their veins, found the two kissing and fondling within seconds. The flush of excitement, the danger, fueled them on, until Mary Ann pulled away somewhat.

"Roy, um... we're getting a little too comfortable here. Maybe we should think about starting that fire?"

He kissed her quickly then jumped up, his nerves still tingling from both the excitement of the lightning and the excitement of lying beside Mary Ann, alone and undisturbed. He cleared his throat and went to retrieve the wood he'd gathered earlier.

"Uh, yes, you're right, of course, Mary Ann."

The two remained quiet, tending to their tasks, while the storm raged outside. While Roy tended to building the fire into a decent blaze, Mary Ann began preparing the food they'd found for cooking. Mary Ann would sneak a glance at Roy, and he at her, and the building tension was getting to be unbearable.

She watched him move about their little abode, moving with a grace she'd never noticed in him until recently. All that pent-up energy, she thought. I put a stop to our little play, so now he's pouring it out in other ways. He didn't realize she'd been watching him so discreetly, and as she watched, her own mind began to wander about where the two may be going. Maybe even tonight, she thought, but then added... Naw, not tonight.

God, how long am I going to have to WAIT?

When the food was ready, she handed him his share, and took her own, and they continued their drawn-out silence. They both stared into the fire, hypnotized as fire tends to do to people, both lost in thought.

Roy stood and took Mary Ann's remains, and tossed it all outside, where the rain was beating down on the ground.

He turned back to her, to find her lying back on her bedroll. He went to his own, laying down next to her.

She knew he was staring at her, and remained still.

"Penny for your thoughts," he said quietly.

"Oh, thinking."

"About?"

"The rain, the lightning." She paused a moment. "Us."

"Us, yes."

Neither spoke for a time.

Roy took Mary Ann's hand, and kissed it gently, then held it against his chest. "Mary Ann, I was thinking."

"That's a surprise."

He chuckled and dipped his head down for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"No, really. I was thinking too, about you and me."

"And?"

"And, well..."

He took her chin to turn her face toward him, and leaned closer to her, within kissing distance of her mouth. "And I wanted to ask you something."

She raised her eyebrows expectantly, suspecting she knew what it was, hoping fervently that she was correct.

"Mary Ann, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Mary Ann didn't say a word, and she didn't hesitate. She flung her arms around Roy's neck and pulled him on top of her, trapping him by twining her left leg over him.

The kiss that followed the question seemed to go on forever, and Roy enthusiastically responded by wrapping his arms under her, relishing the feel of her.

He wasn't entirely sure how long this would continue, and he didn't care. He'd stop if she insisted, or go on if she allowed it. He was too lost in the feel of her, the smell and sight of her, to think too deeply. That instinct was kicking in again, and he was rolling with it.

He was kissing and nibbling her neck when she gasped out, "Yes! Yes, Roy!"

Roy chuckled against her warm and now-wet neck. "'Yes' to my question, or 'yes' to what I'm doing right now?"

"Both, YES!" she exclaimed, running her hands down his strong back, then up to his shoulders. He felt so good under her hands she couldn't stop.

They boldly began to explore one another's bodies more in-depth than they'd dared at the waterfall, and the night, now quiet after the storm, was filled with the associated gasps and giggles.

Roy reached his hands up under Mary Ann's blouse, over her back, enjoying the soft warm skin. When the hands began to wander around to her tummy, she gave a startled giggle and pulled away from him. She stood abruptly and went to their water bottles.

"Roy, I... oh my God, Roy, we..."

Oh well, he mentally sighed. He stood as well, getting a swig of water to quench his parched throat.

"Mary Ann, I'm just overjoyed that you said 'yes'! I don't mind if you want to tone it down a bit tonight."

He pulled her close, giving her a sweet, deep kiss.

"Roy, I'm glad we understand one another. This is very important to me, after all, to wait until we're married."

"I know, it is to me too. I respect you for that, for sticking to your convictions." He cuddled his nose against her neck. "It makes the wait that much sweeter, my love."

"Yes, it does, and I didn't want you to think I don't WANT to, Roy! I want to in the worst way, I want to so much I ache for you, but like you said, it'll be so much sweeter then!"

They returned to their bedrolls, calmed down a bit from their trip to the water bottles. Roy pulled Mary Ann close, both of them leaning against a rock by their sleeping spots, and they gazed into the fire.

"Do you want to talk about it, or simply enjoy the quiet of the night?"

"Sure, let's talk. I suppose the Skipper will marry us, on our little float? Like when he re-married the Howells?"

"That's what I was thinking, too. Imagine back then, we'd be on the marriage float next!"

They both laughed at the new nickname, finding it apropos.

"Maybe the Skipper and Ginger will be next?" Mary Ann joked.

"Hmmmm, well? You never know, do you? After all, we don't know how long we'll be here."

Mary Ann was quiet as another thought occured to her.

"Roy? One question though."

"Hmmmm?"

"What if I get pregnant?"

"Yes, I thought about that too. It's in our nature, after all, to carry on the species, isn't it?"

"So we won't worry about it, until or unless it happens?"

"I'm confident we'll be fine, Mary Ann. You're young, strong and healthy. You don't have a history of problems in your family, do you?"

She laughed. "Oh, no, Mom, aunts, cousins, nary a problem. We're overly fertile, if anything."

"Ah, so we can expect it some day. That'd be grand, Mary Ann. I'm sure we'll do fine, baby or not."

The two lay like that, quietly, for a while, then Roy stood to throw some more wood on the fire.

"That should keep until we're sound asleep. Maybe we should think about getting under the blankets, not over them."

"All right, but turn away while I take my bra off."

"Are you sure?" he smirked, doing as she bid.

"Shush, it won't be long."

He heard a rustling, then it was quiet again. "Can I turn around now?"

"Yes, I'm covered."

He turned to her, and she watched him.

"Well? You need to turn YOUR head now! I might drive you wild when I take my shirt off!" he said.

She laughed and turned away, facing the fire.

"Okay, you can look now, I'm chastely covered by my little blanket."

Separated by their covers, the two wrapped their arms around one another comfortably, and within minutes the only sounds in the night were two lovers, snoring softly as they spent the first of many nights together.

The early morning sun beamed directly on them from the entrance, and they both awoke at the same time.

"Hmmm, yuck, my mouth tastes horrid!" Roy exclaimed. "I'll be right back, honey, nature's calling and I've got to answer."

She rose stiffly and followed him out. "Me too. Where's the ladies' room?"

He laughed and pointed in a random direction. "Over there, I think. Mine's this way."

Roy returned to their cave ahead of her, and was stoking up the fire from the embers.

"All better?"

"Not really. My mouth is horrid too, ick."

She fished around in her pack and brought out a minty-flavored stick. It was almost like a natural brush, that had been steeped in a minty solution. She ran it over her teeth, tongue and gums, and washed it all down with gulps of water.

"Ah, much better! Now, gimme a kiss!" she demanded, going up behind him and leaning over his shoulder.

He turned his head and gave her the morning kiss she wanted.

"Hmmm, good, I see you already got your toothbrush."

"First thing. Here," he said, handing her something.

"Coffee beans?"

"Sure, chew on them. They've still got caffeine, although they're rather bitter. It's an acquired taste. I used to chew on espresso beans when I was in Italy for a time."

She crunched two between her teeth, and made a funny face. "Ew, these are terrible!"

He laughed at her expression. "Aren't they? They'll wake you up though, which is good, because we've still got some exploring to do. I spied a meadow when I was up on the outcropping of rock. I think we might find the grass we need there, for the sandals."

"Sounds good. Let me see what I can put together for food first."

After a satisfying breakfast, the two packed up all of their treasures. They'd begin the hike back to the compound after scoping out the meadow the Professor had seen.

As they were leaving their little cave, having made sure the fire was out and all their debris removed, they turned to take one more look at it.

Roy looked down at Mary Ann. "Honeymoon suite?"

"Yes, most definitely! And maybe a storm or two to add excitement to it all!"

"Like we need the encouragement."

When they arrived at the meadow, Roy had to laugh.

"What?" Mary Ann asked, trying to see what was so humorous.

"Oh, this find. It's the best possible material we could find for sandals!"

"It is? Good, let's get started on harvesting some of it."

"Mary Ann, you know what this is, don't you?"

"Grass?"

"Yes, grass."

She looked at him blankly.

He laughed again at her innocence. "Grass, Mary Ann? This is MARIJUANA!"

"OH!" she said, her hand going to her mouth. "You weren't kidding about grass, then!"

He went to a stand of the tall, thick and tough growth.

"We'll be good and refer to it as hemp, okay? Doesn't seem so scandalous that way."

She took a closer look. "Looks like wildwood weed to me."

"Hmmmm?" he asked as he sliced off a handful with his machete.

"What we have back home, that the boys would smoke," she chuckled, remembering her brother and his friends.

"Oh dear. Let's just think of it as hemp, one of the most versatile and useful materials on Earth, shall we?"

She pulled out her own machete and began wacking at it as Roy was. "Okay, I won't tell if you don't!"

By the time they were done, they had several bundles, all gathered up so they'd be easy to haul.

"This should be enough for everyone's sandals, Mary Ann. Once we get back, we can start designing what we want, with Gilligan's help. Then everyone can put the final touches on their own, something distinctive and personal."

Now laden with their various plants and grass, the two began the long trek back to their side of the island. It was easier going, actually, because it was downhill for a time. They knew where they were going, and they weren't taking the time to explore their surroundings.

By the time they arrived, they were within an hour of the Professor's ETA that he'd given the Skipper the morning before.

"There they are!" Gilligan exclaimed, running up to the two of them.

He and the Skipper relieved them of their burdens.

"You two look beat, Professor! Everything went okay?"

"It went wonderfully, Skipper! Wait till we tell you everything we've found!"

Everyone came running from their huts when they heard the commotion. It was mayhem, until the Skipper whistled to calm everyone down.

"All right, all right, everybody settle down! Gilligan, go fetch some water for them! Here, you two set down right here and tell us everything!"

Between the two of them, they told them about the various plants, most especially the coffee and the hemp.

"Coffee!" everyone proclaimed gleefully, already thinking about the many cups they'd enjoy, the sooner the better.

"Hemp?" Jonas said, incredulous as he eyed the thick bundles Roy and Mary Ann had carried in. "That's incredible! Do you know all the stuff we can DO with hemp?"

"I know, that's what I told Mary Ann, that it's such a versatile material. You, as a Navy man, would know that!"

"Darned right! No more mending fishing nets every other day, like we have to. That stuff's TOUGH!"

"Yes, it is, and it's the perfect material for sandals. Tough but easy on the skin, and non-allergenic."

"We've got another good bit of news," Roy said, turning to Mary Ann, his eyes twinkling.

"What's better than coffee and hemp?"

"A cave."

"Cave?" "Wow, a cave? Where?" everyone began chattering simultaneously, until the Skipper again whistled for silence.

"It was on the ridge we went for. I've got it all mapped out, so I'll engage Gilligan's help with transcribing the information onto real paper, for posterity. You've taken mapping and cartography, haven't you, Gilligan?"

Gilligan was pleased that the Professor would entrust him with something so important. "Yes, Professor, when I was in the Navy."

"Excellent. Perhaps we'll do that first, before working on the footwear. It's very important that we return to that cave, and reconnoiter the area more in-depth."

Jonas warmed to that idea. "Maybe we can ALL make the hike up there, so we all know how to find it, in case of emergency."

Ginger and the Howells frowned at the idea.

"Skipper, is that really necessary?"

"Ginger, let's do a little 'what if,' okay?"

"Sure."

"What if the Professor, Mary Ann and I died, and the volcano was about to blow. What would you do?"

Ginger's fair skin paled at the thought. "I, uh... I get your point, Skipper. We learn."

"All right then, no argument. It won't kill ALL OF US," and he looked pointedly at the Howells, "to learn that area."

"Certainly, Captain, count Lovey and me in, by all means! If it's a choice between hiking to a ridge for shelter, or being killed by lava, I opt for the hike."

"Yes, indeed, Thurston," his wife agreed.

There was a pause in the conversation, and Roy and Mary Ann looked at one another. He raised his eyebrows silently to her, as if asking, Well? Do we tell them? And she nodded her head in agreement, her eyes sparkling at the thought of the reactions about to come.

"Skipper, Mary Ann and I will return there, first, before the whole gang shows up."

"Do you need to get more plants and such, then? Couldn't carry it all?"

Roy stood and went to Mary Ann, placing his arm gently across her shoulders.

He didn't say a word for a few moments, and the eyes of everyone facing them went wide.

"Skipper, Ginger, Gilligan, Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Mary Ann and I have an announcement to make." He looked at his fiancee one more time, then back to the others. "I've asked Mary Ann to be my wife, and she said yes!"

It was so quiet, so dead calm, that you could hear a pin drop on the sand. That moment passed, and the five of them erupted into loud congratulations, exclamations, hugging and back-thumping. Roy and Mary Ann stood still through it all, drinking in the attention, laughing as it got so out-of-hand.

Their revelry was pierced by another sharp, shrill whistle, this time from Gilligan.

"All right, break it up!" he shouted, and they all laughed as he took command, but did as he told them and quieted down. "Let's hear from the happy couple!"

"Thank you, Gilligan," the Professor said, clapping the younger man on the back. "Yes, I know it was quite a surprise. She and I have only recently revealed our feelings for one another, and don't see any need to wait. Without even knowing it, we did a lot of our courting already!"

"Roy and I both know we want to be together forever," Mary Ann added. She smiled at the startled expressions, when they realized she meant their Professor. It sometimes escaped them that his real name was Roy Hinkley, not "Professor."

Roy turned to Jonas. "Captain, we'd both be honored if you'd do the wedding ceremony for us."

Jonas flushed at the courtesy accorded him, and shook Roy's hand. He turned to Mary Ann, giving her a little bow of respect. "I'd be the one honored, Miss Summers, Professor Hinkley."

"Grand, that's just grand!" Mr. Howell exclaimed. "Oh, Lovey, we've got so much to plan for the young couple!"

"Oh my, YES, a trousseau! We need to put something together for Mary Ann, Ginger!"

Ginger smiled at her diminuitive hutmate, her arm around her friend's shoulders now that Roy had moved away. "Yes, Mary Ann, we must! And you're not to do ANYthing! I'm going to prove to you that I know domestic tasks too, when I have a mind to do it! Leave it to Mr. and Mrs. Howell, and me, and we'll get everything arranged! When's the lucky day?"

Gilligan, who'd been watching and listening, stepped forward. "Well, what can I do?"

He so desperately wanted to be helpful, that the Professor turned to him. "Gilligan, you're a Navy man, right?"

"Yes, sir, that I am!"

"All right then, I'll trust YOU to put my bachelor party together!"

The smile that lit Gilligan's face made the Skipper beam with pride. That's precisely what Gilligan needed!

"Yes, Professor, that I can do! My bunkmates were pro's at parties, and I learned along the way. Leave it to me. AND I want to decorate the little float for you both, as well, something I can do for the bride."

Mary Ann went to Gilligan, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He blushed shyly, ducking his head down.

"Thank you, Gilligan, I'm sure it'll be lovely! As for the lucky day, it'll be whenever all of you tell us you're ready. Now, if all of you don't mind, Roy and I need to get to bed, we're exhausted!"

The raised eyebrows made her realize she'd said that wrong.

She blushed and laughed. "No, no, in our own huts, not TOGETHER! That'd be naughty!"

Roy and Mary Ann kissed one another good night before returning to their respective beds, leaving the remaining five to discuss the upcoming nuptials.

Mary Ann turned one last time, and cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her.

"Oh, and in case you're wondering... that's ALL we did last night, too! Slept!"

Nobody said anything at first. Mrs. Howell broke the silence.

"Well, of course you did, dear! We'd expect nothing else from a young lady and a gentleman!"

They all agreed, and waved the couple good night once more.

Hours later, after they'd planned and talked all they could, everyone went to bed.

Ginger went to Mary Ann, kneeling down by her bed. She shook Mary Ann's shoulder.

"Mary Ann, is it true? You two didn't do anything last night?"

Mary Ann rubbed her eyes wearily, but sat up to talk quietly to Ginger.

"Not a thing, Ginger, although don't think we didn't WANT to! Oh, Ginger, I'm so over the moon right now, I don't know if I can stand it!"

Ginger didn't say anything at first.

"Ginger? Are you all right?"

"I... I don't know, I guess I'm just a little jealous."

"Of Roy?"

"Nooooo, not necessarily of him, but yeah, he's quite a catch."

"He certainly is," Mary Ann said, not bothering to keep the joy and love out of her voice.

"I'm more jealous of the situation. I sometimes wonder how I'm going to end up, that's all. I mean, four years?"

Mary Ann understood what she meant. Ginger was used to the limelight, the big cities, men lavishing her with presents and attention. She felt her life was dwindling away on this island, and one prospective mate was suddenly unavailable to her.

"Ginger, I kind of half-jokingly said this to Roy, but maybe it's not beyond the realm of possibility."

"What?"

"How about the Skipper?"

Ginger didn't answer at first, which Mary Ann read as a good sign. At least she's not ruling him out all together, Mary Ann thought.

"Well, I don't know, he's not quite what I'm used to."

"What you're used to? Ginger, look at what you're used to. That was FOUR YEARS AGO. You've changed. We've all changed. And look at those men. Sycophants, all of them. Did any of them really connect with you? Make you giddy and dizzy and weak in the knees when they kissed you for the first time?"

Ginger thought for a moment, never having considered that. "No, now that you mention it, none of them did."

"Now think about the Skipper. About Jonas Grumby. What does he make you feel when he's fussing on you, like you know he loves to do?"

Mary Ann could see, in the darkness, the soft smile that crossed Ginger's face.

"See? Just thinking about him, your face lights up in a smile. Don't rule him out, Ginger, basing it on what your life used to be. We could be here forever. Do you really want to be alone all that time?"

Neither woman spoke for a time, lost in thought. Mary Ann could tell Ginger was considering the possibility. She knew the Skipper was quite smitten with Ginger but, being the gentleman that he was, he kept a respectful distance from the celebrity.

"You know, that's not really such a bad idea. The Skipper... Jonas... well, he's a bit older, but he's a handsome man. And strong, too. Gentle yet commanding. I could do worse in a guy, after all."

"You certainly could. Jonas has a lot of wonderful qualities, if you'd only open your eyes to them. I'd love it if something worked out between you two, I'd love you both to be as happy as Roy and I are."

Ginger patted Mary Ann on the arm and stood up, going to her own bed. "You've given me a lot to think about, Mary Ann. I wonder if I'll be able to sleep!"

"The mere fact that it's going through your head so furiously is proof that maybe there're some feelings on your end too, not just considering him as better than nothing at all."

Ginger didn't answer for a beat, then said, "I think you're right. I'll definitely be thinking on this. Good night, Mary Ann."

Mary Ann scooched under her light blanket once more. "Good night, Ginger."

(A/N: Next up: the big wedding day. Then, the chapter after that, the moment I've been waiting for, and I'm sure my readers have too: the honeymoon. Heh. It's 3am on the left coast, and I'm exhausted after cranking out so many chapters. The conclusion is coming soon, stay tuned, as always. My next story will be "Lilacs III," the next installment in my Greatest American Hero/Gilligan's Island crossover. This one will be from the GI point of view.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Mary Ann.

Ginger woke Mary Ann again the following morning.

"Rise and shine, sunshine!" she said cheerily, jostling her hutmate's shoulder.

Mary Ann moaned and turned over, pressing into her pillow and pulling the light cover over her chilled shoulder.

"Hmmmm, go away!"

"C'mon, Mary Ann, you, me and Mrs. Howell have a lot to do today! We need to get you and the Professor married, after all!"

Mary Ann groaned once more and pulled herself sitting up. She stared through the gauzy curtain of their hut and saw activity in the compound.

"It's so early, is everyone up?" she asked, amazed that others had beat her to first light.

"Yep, and they're making their OWN breakfasts today! You've got the day off, while Mrs. Howell and I fuss and preen over you. We've got a day lined up for you, and the ceremony will be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon y'all have it planned?"

Mary Ann stood and grabbed her fresh clothes, anxious to get out of the clothing she'd worn for 2 1/2 days.

"We talked for hours last night, after you and the Professor went to bed. You don't see him until the wedding, we've decided. Native tradition around here, and a good idea."

Ginger gave Mary Ann a sly wink. "It'll make your wedding night that much more special!"

Mary Ann sagged back on her pillow, with a soft smile on her face. "Oh, Ginger, I can't WAIT! But I'm a little nervous, too, if you know what I mean!"

Ginger patted her hand. "I know you are, I know. And that's something else we're going to do today: have your pre-wedding night talk. Mrs. Howell said she'd be happy to tell you all about it, and I can too. She's rather honored, she said, not having a daughter of her own to impart her wisdom to. And I'm there in my role as older sister."

Mary Ann took Ginger's hand in her own, giving her a grateful squeeze. "Any tips either of you can give would be appreciated! I mean, I know the MECHANICS of it all, but I want our night to be as special to Roy as it will be to me!"

"You bet you do! Now, the men will clear out of the compound in just a bit. They're grabbing some grub and going to the lagoon to eat, so we womenfolk can have breakfast. They've got the bachelor party to plan. And we've got our little spa day today."

Mary Ann stood again, stretching her achey muscles. "Spa day?"

Ginger giggled, unable to contain herself. She'd enjoyed many days at a spa, being pampered and spoiled and fussed over, and was looking forward to giving Mary Ann the same treatment, with Mrs. Howell's capable help.

"Oh, yes, Mary Ann! We've got so much to do! We'll give you a facial, fix your nails, wash your hair after we use some of that sage on it, you being a brunette and all, and... and... " She couldn't continue for all the excitement beaming out of her.

Mary Ann laughed with delight. "I'm impressed, thank you, Ginger! I feel like a princess with all the fussing you two want to do!"

Ginger went to Mary Ann and took her hand. "Maybe I'll be next, Mary Ann."

"You mean... ?"

"Yes, I thought long and hard on it last night, after our talk, and I think you're right. I truly examined my feelings for Jonas... the Captain, as it were, and I think there IS something there. I got that giddy feeling you mentioned, just thinking of him."

Mary Ann gave her friend a quick hug and pulled back. "That's GREAT, Ginger! What do you have in mind for him?"

"Well, I'll work on that AFTER your nuptials! Don't want to get distracted and all. I... I think I'm going to have a little talk while you two are honeymooning. I've decided I'm taking over for you, while you're gone. I get the distinct impression people around here think I'm useless."

Mary Ann blushed as she turned to their little vanity, picking up her hairbrush. She didn't want Ginger to see her face, because the older woman had pretty much expressed what she'd thought herself a few days before.

"No, Ginger..." she began.

Ginger stood behind her, looking at Mary Ann's eyes through the mirror. "Yes, Mary Ann. I'm not so stuck in my own world I don't notice. I want to show Jonas that I'm not a delicate little porcelain doll who can't do anything. You were right, too, about how I've changed. We've changed. It's time for me to start accepting I may never see Hollywood again. He needs a good woman by his side, not a burden."

Mary Ann simply stared, amazed and a little awed at the determination in Ginger's voice and countenance. Give her fuel for thought, Mary Ann wondered, and a different side of her comes through.

"You really HAVE thought this through, haven't you?"

"Sure did. But no matter, let's get you to breakfast, then we ladies can begin our fun day. Mrs. Howell is already working on your little wedding dress, which you don't get to see until tomorrow, when we get you ready."

So Mary Ann's day went, with the two other women fussing over her. She was rather shy and embarrassed about it, and kept blushing with all the attention, but both women poo-poo'd her protests.

"Nonsense, Mary Ann," Mrs. Howell said as she dabbed fine mud on Mary Ann's lovely flushed cheeks. "This is as it should be, us women sticking together. The Professor said that's what the native women around here do, fussing and pampering the newest bride. It's your turn now. I had my sisters and cousins fussing over me, so many years ago, before Thurston and I were married."

The older woman paused, smiling sweetly down at Mary Ann. "Besides, I don't have a daughter of my own. It's almost like I'm getting my own little girl ready for her husband!"

Mary Ann patted the mud-covered hand of Lovey Howell. "Thank you, Mrs. Howell, that means a lot to me, with Mom not here."

Her eyes began to get misty, thinking how her mother and all her family would miss this most special day.

"Now, now, no tears this day, my dear! Some day, when we are rescued, you and the Professor can hold a reception and be welcomed back into both families."

Mary Ann drew in a long breath, and sighed heavily. "You're right. No tears today, this is my day after all!"

Ginger leaned down so Mary Ann could see her. "Yes, it is, and don't forget it! Now, once you're done with the mudpack, in a couple of hours, we'll tend to your hair. I have a fragrant sage wash, just right for your brunette hair, and toning as well!"

The day flew by for Mary Ann, and she had to chuckle many times as the men worked so desperately to keep her and Roy from seeing one another. Gilligan would round a corner, see the ladies there, and turn sharply, yelling, "No, no, not this way! They're HERE!" and the scurry to get the Professor away would begin.

She heard his laugh a few times, and he heard hers, and the delight and joy in both were unmistakeable. Ginger would put her fingers on Mary Ann's mouth, to prevent the bride-to-be from speaking to her intended.

After the seven castaways had fed themselves, surprisingly well without Mary Ann's help, the three women retired to Mary Ann's hut.

"Okay, now the fun can begin. Here!" Ginger handed her a cup made of a coconut.

"Ut oh, is this the Skipper's hooch?"

"You bet! We're going to have some FUN now!"

Mary Ann laughed as Ginger handed Mrs. Howell a cup, and took her own, planting herself on her bed. The two women toasted Mary Ann, and they all took sips of the powerful brew.

"Whew!" they exclaimed, then laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Ginger, don't let me get TOO wasted! I'd hate to face my wedding day with a hangover!"

"Don't worry about that, sweetie, worry about having fun. Now, drink!"

After a few minutes, the three were decidedly relaxed, and the giggles began to flow. They shared a few jokes, lightening the atmosphere and the mood, and finally Mrs. Howell spoke up.

She cleared her throat, and looked to Mary Ann. "Now, Mary Ann, it's time we had our little talk. About tomorrow night, your wedding night."

Mary Ann tried to look serious and attentive, and leaned back on her pillows. The attempt lasted all of five seconds, and she giggled in anticipation.

"All right, Mrs. Howell, tell me. What can I expect?"

Over the next couple of hours, all three sipping Skipper's hooch (as they called it), Mary Ann learned some things that she'd never even considered about the opposite sex. She was blushing so constantly, from the alcohol and the subject matter, that she was convinced she had to be glowing. The two women weren't holding anything back, and Mary Ann was more convinced than ever that she really WAS a little innocent in matters of romance.

"And you say men like this?"

Ginger's eyes sparkled wickedly. "Oh, in the best way, trust me!"

Mary Ann laughed. "Of course I trust you, I trust you both, but I think I'm going to die of blushing, if that's possible!"

Mrs. Howell blushed too, the redness of her cheeks making her look twenty years younger, as she leaned forward to whisper something to Mary Ann. "You know what Thurston always liked?"

As the older woman whispered what her husband liked, Mary Ann, flustered, stood to go to the vanity and set her cup down.

"Mrs. Howell! How am I ever going to be able to face him again, knowing that?"

The other two bent double with laughter, and Mary Ann joined in.

"You'll be fine, my dear, just fine!"

Ginger stood, once she could, and went to the table too. She opened the box of items she'd gathered over their years, and took out a little glass bottle that had a ribbon on it.

"Here, Mary Ann, this is for tomorrow night. It's an old perfume bottle that Mrs. Howell had, and we put something in it for you. It's not much of a wedding gift, but you two will enjoy it."

Mary Ann took the delicate bottle, looking into it. "What is it?"

She didn't miss the look between Ginger and Lovey.

Ginger smiled, touching the bottle. "It's massage oil. A great ice-breaker! Because you KNOW once you two are up there, all alone, you're not going to know where to begin. Use that. Give him a backrub. Nature will take over from there just fine."

Mary Ann opened it, sampling the fragrance, and smiled. "It's WONDERFUL, and not all girlie smelling."

The three ladies enjoyed one more round of the hooch, and Mrs. Howell stood, none too steadily.

"All right, Mary Ann, it's time for you to get your beauty sleep. No point in ruining your spa by drinking and carousing all night! And I've got to put the final touches on your wedding dress. It's going to be LOVELY on you, too!"

Mary Ann walked Mrs. Howell to the hut door, giving the older woman one final hug. "Thank you again, Mrs. Howell, for EVERYTHING today! You've been so kind, it was almost like having Mom here!"

"You're quite welcomed, my dear! Now, off to bed with you both! We must look our best for the gentlemen tomorrow, after all, especially your husband!"

After she left, Ginger took Mary Ann by the shoulders and led her to bed. "Lie down, relax, don't think about tomorrow. Before you know it, it'll be morning, and the ceremony is at high noon!"

Mary Ann, already half asleep, yawned mightily in response. Within moments, both women were deeply asleep, undisturbed by the commotion coming from the lagoon.

Roy.

The Skipper and his first mate spent the first part of their morning talking in a huddle with Mr. Howell, at the dinner table in the compound. They were keeping their voices low, so as not to awaken the Professor, who was heard snoring through the walls of his hut.

"All right, Gilligan, the Professor put you in charge. What's on the agenda, little buddy?"

"Okay, we have a few things to work out. He's got a dinner jacket that we've seen him wear, but is there something else he can use? For his special day?"

Mr. Howell spoke up. "I've got a dinner jacket myself that he can use, a white one. Knights of Columbus and all, very formal. We shouldn't have any problem with him fitting it, although it might be a little big."

"Good, good, thank you, Mr. Howell. We all know the ladies will be getting Mary Ann all gussied up, and we should do the same for him. What else, Gilligan?"

"We bring the radio to the lagoon, a barrel of your hooch, Skipper, and kick back and have fun."

Skipper stood, clapping Gilligan on the shoulder. "Good, simple and to the point. I've got a deck of cards I can bring, and we can bring that little table down there. Get some poker in."

The three men agreed it'd be a good little bachelor party, with music, cards and liquor. What else would a man want, after all?

Gilligan stood as well. "Two other things to do. I'll work on decorating the float, and the three of us need to keep the Professor and Mary Ann from seeing one another!"

That little task proved to be their greatest difficulty, after the Professor had awoken and Gilligan told him what the day held.

"We feed ourselves, and we keep you and Mary Ann apart, Professor!"

Roy laughed at the expression on Gilligan's face. "That might be difficult, Gilligan, stuck as we are together."

"No, we'll get your breakfast, head to the lagoon, and get things ready down there. You'll see. Grab something to eat and let's go," he commanded.

"Yes, First Mate Gilligan, immediately!"

After Roy had eaten, Gilligan continued to hover about.

"Are you going to shadow me all day, Gilligan?"

"Sure am! Once the Skipper takes over, I'll work on the final touches of decorating the float."

"I don't need a babysitter, you know."

"Yeah, you do. You'd sneak a peek at Mary Ann as soon as you can," Gilligan said, smiling as he bit into a banana.

"You're right, I would."

Roy paused a moment, then had to ask. "Gilligan, those looks you've given us. You knew, didn't you?"

"Sure did! After I busted you two up here in the water, I got to thinking, and I thought, 'He was going to kiss her!'"

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Roy asked, amazed at the younger man's tact.

Gilligan shook his head, his mouth full of banana. "Nope," he said around the food he was trying to chew.

"I'm impressed! I thought for sure you'd be shouting it from the mountaintops."

"I know, I knew you and Mary Ann would think that. I wanted to show you and her that I can keep secrets, although none of you think I can."

"I'll certainly consider that for future reference. Thank you for your tact. She and I wanted to get to know one another a little more in this new relationship, before making the big announcement."

He pointed to their ridge. "I hadn't PLANNED on asking her to marry me, when we headed out. It just occured to me, as she and I were working up there together."

Gilligan smiled in response as a smile lit the older man's face. "You sure look happy, Professor!"

Roy chuckled, looking back to his young friend. "I am, Gilligan, ecstatically happy! Turns out she and I both had the same thing on our minds for well on a year, and neither of us could have guessed. Fate brought us together, starting with that log she tripped on."

"Hmmmm, fate, and maybe a little help from the Minnow's first mate," Gilligan said, winking at the Professor.

"The waterfall?"

"Yep."

"But Gilligan, how could you have contrived that? I was the one asking YOU to help me, not vice versa!"

"I worked with what I had. I suspected Mary Ann would find some excuse to tag along, and I was right, she did. So, I told the Skipper to put me to work that afternoon, him not knowing about our planned lesson, and he was happy to do so. I knew you two would know you'd have the afternoon undisturbed."

"You continue to amaze me, Gilligan," the Professor told him fondly. Gilligan had matured a bit since their time on the island, and he was proving it this morning.

Gilligan shrugged in response, and took another huge bite of his banana.

Roy looked back to the ridge, then turned to Gilligan. "Let's make efficient use of my being confined here, Gilligan!"

"Okay, how?"

"Do you know Morse code?"

"Of course."

"Here's what Mary Ann and I will do. We're going to be spending a week up there, and every morning, two hours after sunrise, we'll signal to you down here via a little mirror we'll take with us. I stood on an outcropping of rock up there and saw the lagoon just fine. If you stand over there, on the promontory, you'll see the signal. That way, you'll all know we're okay. And if you DON'T get a signal, you'll know we're in trouble."

"That sounds like a great idea, Professor! And we can send back a signal to acknowledge."

"Yes. Very good, Gilligan. That way you five won't have to be concerned too much."

They told the Skipper their idea of sending signals each morning when he joined them a few minutes later.

"That's a great idea, Professor! And it'll help us get a visual idea of where this cave of yours is."

"That was my other thought, yes," Roy answered.

Gilligan stood up and pointed to the wedding float. "Now that you're here, Skipper, I'll finish up the decorations on the float. Make sure you keep him away from Mary Ann!"

"Yes, yes, Gilligan, I will. Now go away."

Once assured his little buddy was out of hearing range, the Skipper turned to the Professor, with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"So, Professor," he nudged him playfully. "Excited?"

"Oh my God, Skipper, I can't even begin to tell you! The night we spent up there, well..."

He left the sentence hanging, letting the Skipper finish it in his mind.

"And you say you two didn't...?"

Roy laughed, "No, we didn't. Really. Not for lack of WANTING to, mind you! Boy, did I ever want to! But Mary Ann and I are agreed on this, that we'd wait till our wedding night. Now I'm counting the seconds, the minutes, the hours!"

"Scared?"

"Terrified."

The two laughed, enjoying this quiet moment of camaraderie. They rarely had a chance to simply sit and chew the fat as they had that morning. It was refreshing to Roy, not having anything major planned to do that day. It was not only Mary Ann's day of pampering, it was his day to kick back and relax with his friends, before the big day tomorrow.

"What's Gilligan got in mind for my bachelor party tonight? Dancing girls? Debauchery, carousing?"

"You wish. My hooch, music and poker."

"Even better. And good company. No women hanging about to bring us down."

"Yep. Mr. Howell's got a fine dinner jacket for you to wear tomorrow, so you'll shine as purty as your blushing bride."

"That's wonderful, I must remember to thank him for the kind thought."

The two men sunk into a comfortable silence, watching the waves of the lagoon lap at the shoreline as they were lost in thought.

"Well, Skipper," Roy began.

"Hmmmm?" Jonas said, looking up at Roy.

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, what about you, and maybe... Ginger?"

Jonas laughed, and kicked a rock near his foot into the water. "Don't I wish."

"You're rather taken with her, aren't you?"

"In a big way, yeah. But her? She barely knows I exist. I'm the Captain, the Skipper, the one holding us all together so we can survive."

"I don't know about that, Skipper. Have you ever really tried?"

"Tried?"

"Sure, have you ever even TOLD her how you feel?"

Jonas blushed, ducking down to pick up another rock while he considered his answer. "Um, no, I guess I haven't. Didn't want to bother. I mean, look at her! Look at ME! She's used to those young handsome studs in Hollywood, not big old sea captains like me."

"Oh, nonsense! Yes, you're a big man, but you're strong, you're healthy. And she needs that, not some little fluffs hanging about on her because she's a movie star. You two have been through the fire and back together, you two have survived, like all of us have. What young up-and-coming movie star can say that? I don't see any of THEM stranded on an island for years!"

When Jonas remained quiet, Roy put his arm over the man's broad back. "Jonas, listen to me. What she needs, now more than ever, is a MAN, a real man, like you. Someone who wants to take care of her, to fuss over her and protect her. She was out among the wolves of Hollywood, doing quite well on her own, but you know her type. She'd be more than happy to be your woman, your wife, I just know it."

Roy sat up again. "Besides, you'll never know until you talk to her! Look how long Mary Ann and I went, over a year, without truly talking to one another. All that wasted time! We could've been married and had a baby on the way by now!"

"Baby?" Jonas asked, amazed at the suggestion.

Roy smiled at the thought, and the expression on his friend's face. "Yes, a baby. She and I talked about it, and decided if it happens, we'll welcome it. If not, that's okay too, because she and I will be together."

"A baby," Jonas wondered aloud. A father. Maybe I could even be a father. A son, maybe a daughter, a little girl. She'd be Ginger in miniature. The more he thought on that prospect, the more he was convinced that he should talk to her. What's the worst she could do? Say no? He'd heard it enough times from women, and survived. If she shot down the suggestion of them being together, he had no problem continuing the respectful and polite distance. It's what he had any way, wasn't it?

"Yes, a baby," Roy said, chuckling as he too had pondered the idea of fatherhood.

Funny how things change, Roy thought. Four years ago, who would've thought he and I would be sitting here, talking about weddings, wives and fatherhood? But Roy was right, when he'd told Mary Ann about the driving need to carry on the species. The idea of rescue had been dwindling in them all for some time, and they, as a group, were finally accepting that they may end their lives on the little island.

To carry on to another generation wasn't such a bad idea, was it? Heck, by the time anyone showed up, discovering this little oasis in the big Pacific Ocean, they could have a thriving community going. But that was something to think about down the line, Roy realized. He was getting too caught up in the thought and the melancholy of their situation, and this was a day to be enjoyed.

The Professor stood and stretched his muscles from having been sitting so long.

"Well, enough heavy thoughts on what may lie ahead for us, Skipper! Just think about what I said, okay?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

He stood as well, stretching his back muscles.

"What's next? You follow me about as Gilligan was doing?"

"You bet. C'mon, I'm sure we can find something useful to do, until we feed ourselves supper, then on to the lagoon and the partying!"

By sunset, after a few harrowing moments of keeping the two lovers apart, Gilligan informed the men that everything was ready at the lagoon.

When they were arrived, the Skipper, the Professor and Mr. Howell were impressed by Gilligan's industry. He'd carefully cleaned the surrounding beach of all debris, set the little table up with four stumps for chairs, hauled a barrel of the famous Skipper hooch in, and retrieved the Skipper's playing cards. The radio, and four drinking cups, were set on a fifth stump. Flaming tiki lamps were placed strategically around the playing area, so they could drink and carouse till the wee hours of the morning.

And Gilligan had every intention of being certain the Professor did so.

"Here we are, men! Who's dealing?"

The Skipper handed the deck to Roy. "Your call, Professor, what's your pleasure?"

Ove the next several hours, after the rapid dusk had faded over the Pacific Ocean, the four men got rowdier and rowdier, the hooch flowing freely through them all. They'd rarely had such moments, none of them being heavy drinkers, so they were letting loose for this special occasion.

The captain and first mate of the Minnow had had their drinking evenings together, that was true, but rarely had they ever seen Mr. Howell or the Professor in such a fashion. The four of them were sharing the dirtiest, most ribald jokes they could think of, trying to out-do one another.

The Professor stunned them all with a very visual joke, and the other three roared with laughter. Gilligan was so far gone he fell off his stump, knocking one of the tiki lamps over, and that only served to send the other three men into further gales of laughter.

They were causing so much ruckus that the women, in the their hut, had to pause in their own carousing to listen in.

"Shhhhh," Jonas motioned sloppily, "we don't wanna drag the girls here to see what's going on!"

"No, no, we can't have that!" Mr. Howell declared, gulping down the remains of his third cup. "I would be most scandalized if Lovey saw me in such a state!"

"Yes, yes, MOST scandalized," Gilligan said, doing his best Mr. Howell impersonation. That fueled another laughing jag, and it was a few moments before any could speak again.

The Skipper stood and motioned to the men to settle down a minute. He swayed where he stood, his brow crinkling as he tried to remember what he was going to do.

"Oh, yeah, I remember! Gentlemen, a toast! To our groom! May he and his intended enjoy many years together, and many babies together! As long as we all shall live!"

Roy blushed as Mr. Howell and Gilligan thumped on the table, howling their approval and cheers.

"Babies! Lots of babies!" Gilligan yelled, gulping down his drink after he saluted the Professor with his cup.

"I dunno about that," Roy slurred, gulping his own brew down. "We'll see. But for tonight! We have fun! Gilligan, crank that music up, I love that song!"

Gilligan did as he was told, and the four men started dancing and moving to the song, so very popular with the young crowd on the Mainland and Hawai'i.

They all sang, or rather hollered, along with the vocalist. Even Mr. Howell was joining in, not knowing the song but moving to the driving beat any way.

"Louie, Louie, oh no, we gotta go! Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah!" they yelled, pointing and laughing at one another and dipping their cups into the barrel for more hooch.

It painted a wonderful scene as the four men had their time together. No worries, no women around, no volcanoes to run from or natives to negotiate with.

Later, as the three men literally threw Roy down onto his bunk, he only had a quick moment of lucid thought, thinking that was one of the best nights he'd ever had in his entire life, and then sleep overwhelmed him and he was gone.

(A/N: Okay, I lied. The NEXT chapter is the big day, then the one after is the honeymoon. Stay tuned. Reviews rock. Please, won't you give one, today?) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

When Roy Hinkley and Mary Ann Summers woke in their respective huts, both were surprised that for all their carousing and drinking the night before, neither of them had hangovers, not even a severe headache.

Ginger was there when Mary Ann awoke, sitting on the floor by the side of the younger woman's bed.

"Hmmmm, Ginger?" Mary Ann said blearily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What're you doing down there, watching me sleep?"

"Thinking while watching you sleep."

"More about Jonas?"

"Yes, that and your day today."

"Hmmm mmmm," Mary Ann acknowledged, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. She worked her mouth back and forth, grimacing at the sour taste and feel.

"Blecch, I'm glad Roy can't see me like this today! Is it safe to go out into the compound?"

"In just a little bit. Gilligan's making breakfast for the men. The Professor woke up just minutes ago himself, without even a headache!"

Mary Ann stood, surprised again that she felt remarkably good. That hooch was kinder than she'd anticipated, and she'd enjoyed a deep restful sleep, not near-unconsciousness as some drink would've provided.

"Well, let's get started if we only have till Noon!"

Mrs. Howell joined them minutes later, with a white dress, a headband of flowers and a beautiful, brilliantly-colored bouquet of the native flora.

"All right, young ladies, it's time!"

Over in Roy's little hut, the Skipper and Gilligan were fussing over the Professor.

Roy was sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hand, taking deep breaths.

"You okay, Professor?" Gilligan asked with concern.

The Skipper chuckled, "He's just having a fit of the vapors, Gilligan. He's terrified!"

Roy remained silent.

"Terrified? Whyever for? He was so happy yesterday! He and Mary Ann have known each other for four years, what would he be scared of?"

The Skipper put his arm around Gilligan's skinny shoulders, leading him away from Roy's bed.

"Well, you see, little buddy, yes, they've known one another for four years, but not THIS WAY, you get what I mean?"

Gilligan's brow crinkled while he thought about it. After a few moments, he turned to look at the Skipper. "Not really, Skipper."

Jonas sighed at Gilligan's denseness. Knowing his little buddy as he did, he knew he'd have to be point-blank about it: using innuendo wasn't going to cut it.

He leaned over to whisper into Gilligan's ear.

The startled look and rapid blush assured the Skipper that Gilligan now "got it."

"OH!" he exclaimed, looking back at Roy, who'd watched the little exchange.

Roy offered Gilligan a wan smile, then returned to the deep breathing.

Gilligan sat down next to the older man, and boldly draped his arm across Roy's shoulder.

"Professor, it'll be okay, really it will! You're... well, you're the PROFESSOR, you know everything!"

The comment eased the tension, and Roy couldn't help but laugh at Gilligan's wide-eyed innocence and misunderstanding.

"No, no, Gilligan, you don't get it. What's going to happen today has nothing to do with any of my university learning and studies and teachings. This... well, this is new ground for me too, as well as Mary Ann."

"You mean, you... ?"

Roy blushed this time. "Well, okay, not entirely 100 percent NEW, but, um... close, very close to a new thing for me."

Gilligan's head began to hurt with all the innuendo and double entendres flying about. Why can't the Skipper and the Professor speak plainly? he wondered.

Gilligan stood to exit the hut, but turned around one last time. Jonas and Roy waited for him to say something.

"Professor, I have to admit, I'm not 100 percent sure I even know what we've been talking about for the last few minutes. All I know is this: You love Mary Ann. She loves you. We all love you both. Today will be one the best days of your lives, and you two are going to be happy for many years to come!"

And with that declaration, Gilligan turned and left the hut, going to prepare breakfast for the menfolk.

Jonas and Roy were stunned by Gilligan's little speech.

A soft smile spread across Roy's face, and the Skipper, seeing it, chuckled in response.

"Leave it to my little buddy to sum it all up so easily, huh, Professor?"

"Yes, like Occam's Razor."

Jonas' blank look told the Professor that the Skipper wasn't quite sure how razors got into the situation.

"Sorry, Skipper. It pretty much means, often the best solution to a problem is the simplest solution. Gilligan's right: after all's said and done, we love one another, and we both appreciate everyone working so hard to make our big day so special!"

"Ah, now THAT I get! C'mon, the ladies are waiting for us to get our breakfasts and high-tail it out of here, so they can eat and start to get your bride ready for you!"

The two men, smiling, went to join Gilligan, to see what he was preparing for them all.

After a refreshing dip and shave at the 'falls, and thankful the walk back didn't make him all hot and sweaty again, the Professor retired to his hut to finish getting ready. He didn't have as much to do, of course, as the bride. When he returned to the compound, the men were there waiting for him.

They didn't hoot and holler at him as he'd expected, being decked out as he was, in the white dinner jacket and his single pair of nice slacks. They only smiled and Gilligan motioned him toward the lagoon, where the float awaited.

When the Professor saw the final preparations Gilligan had made, he couldn't help but whistle, impressed.

"This is great, Gilligan! Couldn't be lovelier than if we were back home!"

"Thanks, Professor!"

Jonas smiled and indicated to the Professor that it was time to step on the water, where the ceremony needed to be performed.

"Professor, to be fair, it'll only be you, me and Mary Ann on the float. We didn't want all seven of us loading on here, and I know you and Mary Ann wouldn't be able to choose who you wanted to stand up here with you! So the others will watch from shore."

"I understand, Skipper, yes. Don't want to risk going into the drink again like I did a few days back!"

While the Professor was turned, facing Jonas, the Skipper looked over his shoulder and saw the women approach. His eyes went wide at the sight of Mary Ann; he was convinced he'd never seen such a vision of loveliness in his life.

When Mrs. Howell saw the Skipper's gaze on them, she motioned with her finger to mouth, that he was to keep quiet for a moment while they got closer.

Jonas gave a slight nod of his head, and kept the Professor chattering with him, keeping him distracted. When the Skipper saw the girls were in place, Mrs. Howell nodded her head, telling him it was okay to have Roy turn around.

Jonas interrupted whatever the Professor was going on about, who'd been gabbing mainly to mask his increasing nervousness.

"Um, Professor? It's time. Your bride is here."

Roy's heart-rate almost doubled, and he hadn't even turned around yet. When he did, all he could do was gasp, his mouth agape, and stare.

The two ladies, each holding one of Mary Ann's arms, led the young woman to the ramp leading to the raft.

Roy had no eyes for anyone but his intended. He simply stared as they approached the float.

Mary Ann was wearing a simple white dress that was embellished with tiny delicate flowers on the trim, neckline and hem. Her hair, which Roy normally saw secured in two ponytails, was a flowing, wavy mass of brown, almost glowing as the sunlight beamed off of it. He'd never realized her hair was so incredibly beautiful, and it framed her sweet face. A band of tiny flowers wreathed her head, keeping the hair back. The wind was blowing it around, giving her a sense of wildness that Roy was finding more and more intriguing.

The simple white shift did not detract from her beauty; indeed, Roy thought, it added greatly to it. She looked like a nymph, a faery, a creature of myth and legend to him. Is this my love, the woman I've known for all these years? he wondered, still so overwhelmed by her beauty that he was unaware that the Skipper was trying to get his attention.

By this time, Mary Ann had joined the two men on the float. The other four were lining the shore, as close as they could so they could hear the ceremony.

Mary Ann gazed up into Roy's glowing blue eyes, as he stared into her own dark brown eyes, and the two were lost in one another.

"AHEM!" Jonas finally said, loud enough to ring around the lagoon.

The lovers were startled, and broke out of the hypnotic gaze they were locked in.

"Oh, yes, Captain," Roy said, blushing as he turned to face Jonas.

The Skipper looked at them both, having caught their attention sufficiently, and smiled one more time before he began. His deep bellowing voice had no problem reaching the folks on the shoreline.

"Since the days of wooden vessels, shipmasters have had one happy privilege -- that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. We are gathered here today with Mary Ann Summers and Roy Hinkley in the sight of our friends and God, in accordance with international nautical law, to join the two in marriage."

He turned to face the Professor. "Roy, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to honor and cherish her, protect her and love her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Roy turned to Mary Ann, smiling sweetly down at her. "I do."

Jonas turned to Mary Ann. "Mary Ann, do you take this man for your wedded husband? Do you promise to honor and cherish him, to keep him above all others and love him, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Mary Ann, her eyes misting with love and joy, smiled up at Roy. "I do."

The Captain smiled at them both, then glanced at the four on the shore. Turning back to the couple, he said, "By the power vested me by nautical law, as Master of the SS Minnow, I know pronounce you husband and wife! Professor, you may kiss your bride!"

Roy drew her to him, wrapping his arms around her narrow waist, and they were lost again. He'd so longed to have her in his arms, as his wife, and it was finally happening! The yelling, whistles and claps from the shoreline broke through their indulgence in one another, and the two turned to wave at their friends.

Roy took Mary Ann's shoulder and turned her to him once more.

"Mary Ann, it's not much, but I'd love you to wear this for me."

He pulled out his university class ring and slipped it on her left ring finger. It was way too big for her, but she didn't mind at all! She could wear it on her neck or something; all she knew is she never wanted it apart from her.

"Oh, Roy, thank you! I know how much this ring means to you!" She flung her arms around his neck, and the kiss resumed until Jonas broke them up.

The Skipper put his arms across them both, steering them toward the ramp.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell, Gilligan and Ginger were waiting for them, and they all drew the wedded couple into their arms for a group hug.

Mrs. Howell took over after a few moments of kisses, hugs and hand-shakes.

"All right, Professor and Mrs. Hinkley, your gear awaits!"

The two looked at her, confusion on their faces.

"We've got you all packed and ready to go! You've got a bit of a hike to get to your honeymoon suite, after all!"

They all laughed as they guided the newlyweds back to the compound, where they found the gear they'd used previously packed neatly and ready to carry.

Roy smiled at them all and said, "I hope you'll forgive me if we check them over?"

"Of course, of course! We know you need to assure yourselves that everything's in order for living in the wilds of the island for a week," Mr. Howell said.

Roy slipped the fancy dinner jacket off and handed it back to Mr. Howell. "Thank you so much for the loan of your jacket, Mr. Howell! I really appreciate it!"

"You're quite welcomed, my boy! It was a pleasure to see you both up there with the Captain, looking so grand! Now, check your gear, and Lovey and Ginger will help your wife with her final preparations before you leave in a bit."

Before the women led Mary Ann away, Roy ran to her and drew her close, his mouth next to her ear.

He whispered, "Please tell me you're going to look that way tonight, my love? I can't tell you how beautiful you are to me right now."

She smiled and whispered back, "Sure, I can pack it all along with us. Not like it weighs anything!"

She gave him a sweet kiss and ran back to the women, who'd been waiting for her.

Mary Ann returned with Lovey and Ginger in only a few moments. She slipped the neatly folded dress into her pack, and put the headband of flowers over it. Roy had checked the gear, confirming his signaling mirror had been included, and was wearing his own.

Their five friends waited as Roy helped Mary Ann on with her backpack and bedroll. When the newlyweds were ready to begin their hike, the five of them went to them one final time to bid them farewell for a week.

Ginger leaned to whisper to Mary Ann, "Now, don't forget! Backrub!"

Mary Ann giggled and said, "From what Roy said about me in this dress, I doubt we'll need an icebreaker! But a backrub will be fun, and make sense after the hike, so we'll do just fine, thank you!"

Ginger laughed, straightening up and saying aloud, "I'm sure you will!"

"Will what?" Gilligan asked.

"Oh, never you mind, Gilligan!"

Mrs. Howell piped in, "Mary Ann! You forgot to throw the bouquet!"

The older woman trotted to her, handing her the flowing mass of vibrant flowers.

After setting her gear down, Mary Ann took it and spied Ginger, then glanced at Jonas, who was beaming ear to ear.

"Well, Ginger, you're the only single lady to catch it. Maybe it'll bring you some luck this year! But you're going to have to work for it!"

Mary Ann turned her back on the small crowd, concentrated on where Ginger might be, and threw the bouquet over her shoulder.

She was startled to hear a squeal, and she turned in time to see Ginger tripping as her hand lashed out for the bouquet, and falling onto Jonas.

The Skipper, stunned by the impact of his favorite redhead piling into him, lost his own balance. He instinctively grabbed Ginger around the waist, so she wouldn't continue in her dive and bang her head on something, and he hit the ground, hard, with a mighty thud.

Time seemed to pause as the two remained on the ground, Ginger on top, Jonas' arms around her, and the five other castaways stunned into silence.

"Jon-- Cap-- Skip-- " Ginger stuttered, at a loss of words on what to say as her blue eyes stared down into the Skipper's own.

He grinned up at her, surprised and very pleased that her first utterance was his own first name.

"So, which is it, Miss Grant?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I... um, that is... um..."

He took the initiative and carefully hefted her off him. She squeaked again as she was abruptly lifted so effortlessly and set standing on her own two feet.

The two glanced at one another for a quick second, both blushing, both with downcast eyes. Mary Ann and Roy gave one another a telling look, like, Won't be long for them, will it?

Gilligan ran to Ginger first, assuring himself she was unharmed, then turned to help Jonas up.

"You okay, Skipper? That was quite a thump your hindend took!"

The Skipper was still blushing furiously as he turned to his first mate. "I'm fine, Gilligan, just fine. Just a tumble, nothing to write home about. Now, we were seeing these two off, weren't we?"

Roy again helped Mary Ann with her pack, and after a quick round of farewells, the two set off on their hike to their honeymoon suite.

After the newlyweds were out of sight, the five turned back to the main dining table to take a breather before cleaning up the aftermath of the nuptials.

Mrs. Howell was the only one who noticed the continual glances and peeks Jonas and Ginger were sneaking between one another, and she smiled softly to herself. She knew.

(A/N: A portion of the wedding ceremony was taken from an episode of Star Trek, "Balance of Terror," in which Captain Kirk has the privilege of marrying two of his crewmembers. Next chapter: the honeymoon. I'm going to try my darnedest to keep it within the T rating; forgive me if I go over the line a wee bit. It'll all be tastefully done, of course. This is Roy and Mary Ann we're talking about, after all!) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

Roy and Mary Ann Hinkley were surprisingly quiet as they began their hike to "their" ridge, as Mary Ann was beginning to think of it. They hiked fast and hard, as if anxious to get to their ultimate destination.

Mary Ann's shorter legs kept pace with Roy's longer ones, but when they reached the log they'd taken their first break on a few days before, she begged to stop and rest.

"Roy, please! Let's take a break, I'm dying here!"

He turned sharply, not realizing she'd stopped by the log. He was all set to continue till they reached the cave.

He trotted back to her, throwing his pack down and helping her shrug her's off as well.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I wasn't paying attention! I was so lost in thought that I was almost in a trance. Here, sit down, have some water."

He handed her his own bottle of water, allowing her to gulp down as much as she wanted. Having the stream he'd found so near to the cave was truly a blessing: they didn't have to haul in a week's worth of water to survive.

He took his own gulps after she'd sated her thirst, and said, "So, um... what do you want to do when we get there?"

Mary Ann looked him up and down, with a wicked expression on her face, but then relaxed a bit and smiled softly. "I was thinking I could set up house for the week, we could gather water and wood, I could go scrounging around for berries and some of those tubers to go with the smoked fish we brought, and..."

"Okay, okay, I give!" he said, laughing. "So we'll wait on THAT for tonight, is that it?"

She took his bigger hand in hers. "I think we should, yes. Get settled in, get freshened up in that stream you found, really prepare ourselves."

She moved her mouth close to his ear, breathing out, and said quietly, "I don't want to rush it, Roy, I want us to be well-fed and rested. Then I want to spend the entire night making love to you."

"Hmmmm," he said, closing his eyes and doing his deep breathing. "Keep that up and we might just end up in that stand of trees over yonder."

Mary Ann giggled and pulled back, patting him on the knee. "Soon, very soon. And don't think I'm not as anxious as YOU are, mister! Especially after what the ladies told me last night!"

"And what did they tell you?" he asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

She leaned in once again, her mouth so close to his that they almost touched. "Oh, they told me some things men love their women to do to them."

"God, Mary Ann, are you going to be teasing me all afternoon?"

"You bet I am," and she sealed that promise with a passionate kiss, putting her arm around Roy's shoulders and pulling him against her.

Roy separated from her lips and put his mouth to her ear, as she'd done earlier. "Two can play that game, love. Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?"

"Hmmmm?" she queried, enjoying the feel of his mouth so close to her neck and ear.

He whispered into her ear, and told her all about what was to come. He was rewarded with her moaning reply as she clung to him ardently.

"Roy," she gasped out. "Let's get going, we need to hike while we can still walk straight! Don't SAY things like that to me, if you can't fulfill those promises NOW, darn it!"

He laughed and stood, helping her up and with her pack.

"All right, Mrs. Hinkley, we'd better get started before it gets too late, if we have to do all those things BEFORE we can be together!"

She picked up the position behind him as he started the rapid pace once more.

"Mrs. Hinkley. I like the sound of that!"

By Roy's estimate, it was about five o'clock in the afternoon when they finally arrived. He knew there'd be at least three more hours of sunlight, so he took their packs and put them in the cave they'd vacated only days before.

He took the water bottles to go fill and a little bag of his personal items.

"Darling, why don't you get started on what you need to do, and I'll go fetch water and wood for later. I'm going to take the chance to freshen up too, while I'm at the stream."

She smiled up at him in acknowledgement and began unloading the packs and bedrolls. "Sounds good, I'll be here or in the area, looking for dinner."

"Hmmmm, good, me got woman who give food! Meat! Yum!" he joked, lowering his voice.

She chucked a small rock at his feet. "Oh, shush, you caveman!"

"Hey, that's rather apropos this week! My cavewoman, ugh!" and he beat his chest to emphasize his claim.

"I see what marriage does to you, Roy Hinkley! Makes you silly!"

"The more intelligent the being, the more important humor and play is to him or her, didn't you know that? I had them falling over laughing with a joke I told last night at my party."

"Tell me about it later, now scoot!"

Roy saluted and barked, "Yes, ma'am! Scooting!" and he was gone on his tasks.

Mary Ann finished her duties sooner than she'd anticipated, and decided she'd go freshen up in the stream as well. She felt sweaty and dirty from the hike, rummaging around in their cave and foraging, and wanted to feel fresh and clean for her husband that night.

She heard him singing as he splashed about in the water, and as she was about to break through a line of brush to join him, she had to stop and stare.

Oh, Lord, she thought. Just look at him.

His back was turned to her, and he appeared to be nude. Mary Ann felt a hot flush move up her chest, to her throat then her cheeks as she stared. The water went up to his lower back, and as the sun glistened on his fair skin and he was moving the rough bar of soap over him, the play of muscles in his back and shoulders held her riveted in place.

She quelled the feeling of guilt and unease as another part of her relished the vision she was seeing. I AM his wife, after all, I'm allowed! she reminded herself. She realized, again, how fortunate they were that they'd waited to make love for the first time. Now she could do so, and enjoy the sight of her husband bathing, with no guilt attached. It was all proper and most acceptable in light of how she'd been raised.

Roy turned to face the water rushing down the ridge, so Mary Ann got a fuller view of him. She stood there silently for a few moments, planting the sight she was seeing in her memory forever. He'd knelt down somewhat, almost as if he were swimming in place as the strong current washed over him, rinsing the soap he'd lathered away.

She felt this might be a good time to come forward, with him mostly covered by the water.

Roy turned, startled, when he saw the bush nearby move and his wife come through, a bright smile on her face and her cheeks glowing red.

"Hey, handsome," she said. "Do you come here often?"

It was Roy's turn to blush, and cold water or not, he could feel the heat rise to his face as he remained crouched down in the water.

"Mary Ann, you scared ten years' worth of life off of me!"

She made a point of looking him up and down, being quite obvious, and he remained there under her gaze, his shyness expelled.

"Is it cold?" she asked, moving closer to the edge.

"No, not bad at all. Chilly compared to the lagoon, but it was such a warm day today, it's refreshing."

Roy watched his wife as she frowned at the stream and rushing water, wondering what she was going to do next. Should he leave? Let her see him this way? How long HAD she been there, any way?

Anything he wanted to say was held back, as he realized Mary Ann was going to take her clothes off. He straightened up once more, the water again moving past below his lower back and abdomen. He watched Mary Ann, mesmerized, as her hand went to the top button of her red gingham blouse.

She didn't say a word, she simply held his gaze as each little button was undone, her hand moving lower and lower to her tummy. When she'd reached the last one, she slowly pulled the blouse off, still maintaining eye contact.

Oh, God, he pleaded above. She's going to kill me.

She slipped her shorts off after she'd kicked off her Keds, and was there in front of him, almost entirely undressed.

"Mary Ann, are you... um," he paused. "You don't want to HERE...? I hope?" He really did hope she didn't want to, the water was so cool he didn't think he COULD, and he didn't know if she'd know that little tid-bit about male anatomy.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling in the westering sunlight. "Oh, no, I want to freshen up too! You don't mind, do you?"

"No, no, not at all!"

Her smirk told him she was about to finish her little strip tease, and within seconds, she was standing before him au naturel. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The sight of her, so open and vulnerable, the wind wafting her beautiful brunette hair around her face, brought back those thoughts of how she looked like a faery.

"My God, Mary Ann, you're stunning!" he gasped out as her little foot delicately dipped into the water.

Deciding it wasn't too cold, she simply stepped in and began walking to her husband.

"I have a little confession to make," she said as she stood about a foot from him.

"What's that?"

"I was watching you bathing."

"And?"

"And I'm glad we don't have to wait much longer! After we're done here, I'll fix dinner and we can, um... RELAX for the evening."

Moving as one, they wrapped their arms around one another, gazing up and down. Mary Ann ran her hands over Roy's cool wet chest, up and down, as if she couldn't get enough. He took the same opportunity and began exploring her as well, in ways they could not when they were there previously. The joy they had now was almost unbearable, the freedom to really discover one another in this new fashion.

Roy pulled her into a deep kiss as the water moved past, and after a few minutes of kissing and fondling, Mary Ann pulled away.

"Where's that soap? I really do want to clean up, and I don't think we should stay in here TOO long and get waterlogged!"

He took the bar from where he'd placed it on the other bank, and motioned to her that he wanted to wash her.

She smiled and turned, her back to him, and he began to lather her up. It was a slow, sensual process, and he took his sweet time about it. He was tall enough to lean over her shoulders, and began to move the bar over her front, after he'd soaped her backside sufficiently.

His hands would pause, concentrating here and there on certain spots, and Mary Ann would shiver. Not with cold, but with desire and excitement. They were standing as they had at the waterfall, only this time with nothing separating them. She again leaned her head back on his bare shoulder as he continued his work.

"Hmmmm," she moaned next to his ear. He nibbled on her neck, his hands and fingers still working on her, and another moan escaped her parted lips.

"Roy," she sighed.

"Yes, Mary Ann?" he whispered, warming her cool damp skin with his breath.

"Put your arm around my waist, I want you to hold me against you."

He complied, pressing against her.

"Oh, my," she whispered.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, oh, yes!"

It took great effort, but the two finally separated so Mary Ann could rinse off completely.

"I don't suppose you brought anything to dry off with?" she asked.

"Nope. We have the sun."

They spied a likely rock to sunbathe on, and began walking to it through the water, hand-in-hand.

Mary Ann climbed out first, and turned in time to see Roy emerge from the water. Oh, my, she thought again. Oh man.

He was utterly relaxed in front of her, not being bashful at all. The red flush to his cheeks told Mary Ann he was more flustered than he was letting on, so she relaxed on her back, not staring at him, and he soon joined her.

They couldn't lie that way for long, being in the hot tropical sun, but fortunately it did its work quickly and they were soon dried all over.

Mary Ann lay still, her eyes closed. The sunlight was brilliant behind her eyelids. A shadow fell across her, sheltering the dazzling light.

She opened her eyes to see Roy poised over her, leaning on one arm, the sun shining behind him like a halo.

He ran his hand up and down the length of her and leaned down to kiss her slowly and sweetly. It didn't take him long, and she was enflamed for him.

"Roy, oh my, Roy!" she gasped as his hand and fingers continued working magic on her. Her muscles were tensing, she had this urge to MOVE, the energy in her body was building, building, and she ached for something, something she couldn't name.

"ROY, what are you doing, oh my GOD!" Mary Ann screamed as the world exploded around her, and he'd only been touching her! Kissing her!

The burning white light that had exploded in her, the tingle raging through her nerves, outshone the sun, and she finally opened her eyes. He was leaning once more over her, smiling. She put her hand on his shoulder, than ran it up behind his neck, to his ear, cupping his cheek. The glow in her eyes was all Roy ever wanted to see, the love, the passion and joy, that was for him alone.

"What...what was THAT?" she gasped out.

"That was me showing my wife how much I love her," he said quietly.

She pulled him down to her, trying her best to drown completely in his touch, his lips and mouth.

"Roy, now, I want you to make love to me NOW! Here, I can't wait!"

He shifted so he was over her completely, ignoring the hard rock under his knees, his arms. "I was hoping I could convince you of that, my love," he murmured against her throat.

And there on their special rock, in the remainder of the dwindling sunlight, Roy and Mary Ann Hinkley brought their love and marriage to the next level, and truly became one as husband and wife.

Fin.

(A/N: Visit my homepage via my author's profile for more on my upcoming stand-alone GI fics and my Lilacs Series, which is a Greatest American Hero/GI crossover; got two stories to go on that one.) 


End file.
